Les enfers
by Endlessluna
Summary: La guerre est finie, Heero est séparé des autres, envoyé sur L1. Il ne supporte pas d'être éloigné de l'amour de sa vie mais ne dit rien et plonge dans la dépression. Les choses s'aggrave jusqu'à un point culminant...
1. Arc 1

Auteur: moi 'Luna

Inspiration: Gundam Wing

Disclamer: ne m'appartienne pas;.. ouinnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn..........

Couple(s) : DuoxHeero ; Duoxune nouvelle ; Heeroxune nouvelle ; TrowaxQuatre

résumé: La guerre est finie, Heero est séparé des autres, envoyé sur L1. Il ne supporte pas d'être éloigné de l'amour de sa vie mais ne dit rien et plonge dans la dépression. Les choses s'aggrave jusqu'à un point culminant...

Note de l'auteur: TRès très très noir... âme sensibles s'abstenir... Pas de Lemon dans ce chapitre, à voir pour la suite. Parle de suicide, de mort, de drogue... Donc ATTENTION...

A écouter avec Words on Signs d'Archive... Prévoyez le paquet de mouchoir ^^""

* * *

**LES ENFERS**

Arc 1

*_¤Ferme les yeux, tu n'auras plus mal¤_

Je ne sais pas ce qu'est avoir mal.

_¤Ferme les yeux, tu n'auras plus à te battre_¤

Je vis pour me battre.

_¤Ferme les yeux, tu n'auras plus à obéir¤_

Je n'obéis qu'à moi-même.

_¤Ferme les yeux, tu n'auras plus à le pleurer¤_

…

_¤Ferme les yeux¤_

…

_¤Ferme les yeux...¤* _

HEEEEERRROOOOOO !!!

*Duo ?*

Encore un rêve ? Encore un de plus à rajouter sur une longue, très longue liste. Wing transperçait ses ennemis, les écrasant, les massacrant. Tout était irréel, tout était féérie et danse macabre, le pilote était en transe. Le japonais ne faisait plus qu'un avec la machine, il ne faisait guère attention aux soldats d'OZ qu'il terrassait. Bien qu'il fût le soldat parfait, il était loin de l'être, mais cela les autres ne le voyaient pas. Alors il continuait à enchaîner mission sur mission, peut-être pour ne pas devoir supporter leurs regards, peut-être pour garder le surnom qu'on lui avait donné, car finalement, il ne le détestait peut-être pas tant que ça ce surnom, il lui permettait de cacher ses faiblesses, son humanité.

Cette mission s'était encore soldée par une grande victoire, Quatre et Trowa avait fait diversion en attaquant une autre base comme prévu tandis que Duo et Heero s'étaient infiltrés dans une autre pour récolter des informations et détruire par la même occasion les prototypes et les plans des nouvelles armures que venait de concevoir leur ennemi. Maintenant, Heero achevait les dernières armures mobiles d'OZ, les derniers résistants, les derniers fous qui osaient lui faire face. Le dernier tomba tandis que Deathscythe passait devant Heero en direction du point de ralliement. Heero jeta un dernier regard à la base en feu avant de se lancer à la poursuite de son coéquipier.

Combien de temps ? Combien de temps qu'ils attendaient de nouvelles instructions, de nouvelles missions ? Cela faisait plus de quatre jours qu'ils se terraient dans une petite maison en pleine forêt. Trowa et Quatre les avaient rejoints quelques heures après leur arrivée. Ils avaient détruit la base qu'ils avaient attaquée pour la diversion, il ne restait aucun survivant. Ils furent ensuite rejoints par Wufei, le lendemain, lui aussi ayant détruit entièrement la base dont il avait du s'occuper. Cela faisait donc quatre jours qu'ils attendaient, s'évitant les uns les autres, surtout Heero en fait… Surtout lui qui évitait les autres et que les autres évitaient.

Justement, les directives arrivèrent au bout de la cinquième journée. Tous les cinq pilotes s'étaient réunis dans le minuscule salon pour écouter le message. Quelles nouvelles bases devraient-ils détruire ? Quels plans devaient-ils voler ? Ils savaient que les forces de leur ennemi étaient de plus en plus faibles, depuis un an qu'ils se battaient déjà… S'ils s'étaient attendus à ça… Alors Heero n'aurait jamais appuyé sur le bouton permettant de lire le message. La voix enregistrée s'éleva dans la pièce.

« L'ennemi est vaincu. Les Gundams doivent être détruits. La guerre est finie. Chacun de vous sera envoyé à un poste stratégique selon ses compétences… »

Heero fut tout d'abord mis au service de Réléna mais ne supportant plus cette pimbêche rose, il démissionna et se retrouva envoyé sur L1 pour travailler dans une grande entreprise d'informatique. Wufei et Duo ainsi que Trowa entrèrent dans le clan des Preventers pour maintenir la paix. Quatre repris son entreprise familiale et se rapprocha des trois autres, surtout pour Trowa, ils restèrent ainsi sur terre. Seul Heero fût envoyé loin… loin et seul le cauchemar revint.

*¤_Ferme les yeux, tu n'auras plus mal¤_

Je ne connais pas la douleur.

¤_Ferme les yeux, tu n'auras plus à te battre¤_

Je vis pour me battre.

¤_Ferme les yeux, tu n'auras plus à obéir¤_

Je n'obéis qu'à moi-même.

_¤Ferme les yeux, tu n'auras plus à le pleurer¤_

…

¤_Ferme les yeux¤_

...

¤_Ferme les yeux…………¤_

Il manque quelque chose… Il manque quelqu'un… Je vois une silhouette. Je ne sais pas qui elle est… Je veux la toucher, je ne peux que la frôler…

_¤Ferme les yeux¤_

Non ! Non !n-non…non… … …. …*

Il aurait été là, avant… Il avait toujours été là… Avant… Toujours ! Et maintenant qu'il n'était plus là, le japonais se laissait dépérir. Sans qu'il ne la sente approcher, la dépression s'était emparée de lui. Sans qu'il ne s'en aperçoive, il avait perdu sa drogue et il était en manque. Aucun bras pour le soutenir, aucune voix pour le soulager. Non, il était là, seul dans cet appartement si grand. Il ne vivait plus, il survivait au milieu de milliers d'autres personnes. Il n'était plus que l'ombre de lui-même. Plus rien n'avait d'importance… Qui aurait cru que ce qui faisait vivre le soldat Parfait ne serait pas Wing, ou son portable, ou sa solitude ? Personne n'aurait pu le deviner, même pas lui… Et pourtant…

….

Un an…

….

Deux ans…

….

Trois ans…

….

Quatre ans…

….

Cinq ans…

Il n'aurait jamais cru que ce jour arriverait. Comme beaucoup de choses. Il crut être de nouveau le jouet d'hallucinations. Mais non, elle était bien là, entre ses mains, cette lettre, cette lettre chérie. Comment aurait-il pu penser qu'un jour il reverrait cette écriture ? Il ne l'aurait jamais pu. Heero Yuy, près de cinq après la guerre, invité à fêter l'anniversaire de la fin de cet épisode de l'histoire. Le jeune homme avait longtemps hésité avant de répondre à l'invitation. Il ne savait pas si c'était une bonne chose de revoir les quatre autres, mais sa femme, Ariane, ou plutôt sa compagne du moment l'avait poussé à y aller. Elle disait que cela pourrait l'aider à se reconstruire, le passé était le passé et il pourrait, il avait le droit de revoir ses anciens amis.

Il avait rencontré Ariane un an plus tôt, elle était jeune et douce et l'avait aidé à se redresser. Bien sûr, elle n'était pas l'amour de sa vie mais elle l'aidait beaucoup depuis que sa vie avait basculée. Elle avait emménagée rapidement dans la maison d'Heero après leur rencontre. Heero l'aimait, mais comme une amie intime, si leur vie sexuelle était remplie, il ne se sentait pas comblé. Il le lui avait dit mais elle n'en tenait apparemment pas compte, elle disait vouloir faire cicatriser les cicatrices de son cœur. Heero l'avait cru, c'était elle qui après tout l'avait sortit à moitié de l'enfer. L'autre moitié de son âme était à jamais perdue.

Quatre ans, quatre ans qu'il subissait cette maladie. Il ne voyait pas son front se rider, son dos se courber, des cernes se former sous ses yeux, non il ne l'avait pas vu et personne autour de lui s'était inquiété. Non, personne, car de toute façon ne s'occupait de lui, personne ne s'était assez lié à lui pour voir qu'il sombrait peu à peu dans la nuit. Personne ne l'avait écouté lorsqu'il pleurait seul dans son bureau, personne ne l'avait protégé lorsqu'il avait commencé à se droguer. Ariane avait été la seule à le soutenir lorsqu'elle s'était fait embaucher dans son entreprise. Elle l'avait pris sur son épaule et alors qu'il était au fond du gouffre il s'était totalement appuyé sur elle. Elle l'avait aidé à se relever un peu de cette souffrance psychique. La vague de déprime l'avait touché au plus profond de son être. Il s'était relevé certes, grâce à elle, mais il avait toujours besoin de sa petite dose quotidienne. Elle lui avait rendu la moitié de son âme et le vide que l'absence de l'autre moitié ne pouvait être comblée, ou du moins étouffée qu'avec l'aide de la dose d'héroïne qu'Ariane lui administrait tous les jours.

Heero était dans la navette, il plongeait ses yeux cobalts dans l'espace noir… Il voyait la terre s'approcher à vue d'œil. Il se sentait bien, là, flottant dans le vide dans les entrailles du tas de ferraille. Il ferma les yeux et se laissa bercer pas le doux ronron de la machine, ne voulant pas penser au moment où il devrait poser pied à terre. La douceur et les étoiles dansant devant ses yeux suite à sa dernière prise n'étaient pas encore parties, il était dans un véritable cocon d'insouciance, et dans ces moments là, il lui semblait que tout serait plus facile, comme toujours, avant que le manque ne se face ressentir de nouveau. Maintenant, il en était à une dose et demi par jour répartie en deux fois, il avait prévu de les faire le matin et le soir alors qu'il serait loin du regard des autres… Si tout pouvait toujours être aussi simple…

Il ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi, mais il ne fut pas surpris de ne voir personne de sa connaissance lors de sa décente de la navette. Personne n'était venu à se rencontre… Personne… Cela le fit rire doucement, un soubresaut de rire jaune. Pourquoi seraient-ils venus le chercher alors qu'ils n'avaient pas pris la peine de prendre de ses nouvelles durant ces cinq dernières années ? Il se dirigea vers la sortie, portant son seul sac en toile bleu délavé sur son épaule contenant ses maigres affaires. Ce n'est pas qu'il manquait d'argent, loin de là, mais il avait perdu goût à cela. Il ne ressentait pas le besoin d'avoir quoi que soit, si quelque chose lui manquait vraiment, il pourrait toujours se l'acheter sur place. Il remonte un sourcil de surprise lorsqu'il vit une limousine arrêtée devant lui et un homme lui ouvrir la portière en disant : « Bienvenue monsieur Yuy, nous allons vous mener à la propriété ». Heero remercia l'homme en costume de pingouin avant de monter dans la « voiture ». C'était tout de même plus confortable que de voyager en taxi. Il termina le voyage en somnolant, essayant de récupérer du long vol. Il était de plus en plus fatigué et il se dit qu'il n'aurait pas du venir…

Un domestique avait pris son sac dès sa sortie de la voiture. L'homme était payé pour ne pas laisser voir ses émotions, mais alors qu'il guidait le jeune homme dans sa suite, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de le regarder, il se demandait comment le jeune maître Quatre pouvait inviter de telles personnes… Cela lui paraissait invraisemblable… Heero remercia de nouveau cet homme avant de s'enfermer dans sa suite, il se dirigea dans la salle de bain et se coula sous une douche bien méritée sans se regarder dans la glace. Cela faisait trois ans qu'il ne s'était pas regardé dans une glace… Il sortit de la douche, s'essuya brièvement et retourna dans la chambre une serviette autour de la taille, il plongea dans son sac et en sortit ses vêtements. Il enfila un pantalon de lin noir et une chemise grise pale avec des reflets, alors qu'il boutonnait la chemise, il ne remarqua pas qu'elle flottait sur son corps maigre. Puis il remit ses chaussures, peigna ses cheveux sommairement toujours sans se regarder dans la glace. Ceux-ci avaient poussés, depuis deux ans qu'il n'était pas allé chez le coiffeur… Enfin il descendit au petit salon, où le domestique lui avait indiqué que se trouvait les autres. Il posa sa main sur la clenche, soupira, recherchant son masque d'impassibilité et ouvrit doucement.

« HEEEEEEERRRRRROOOOOOOOOOOO !!! »

Le japonais releva ses yeux cobalts ternes sur la source de l'appel, il eut un micro sourire en voyant que c'était son ancien coéquipier qui avait lancé ce cri, cela ne l'étonnait pas non plus. Pourtant même s'il souriait, son cœur se serrait et en même temps battait de plus en plus vite. Alors qu'il refermait la porte, quatre paires d'yeux étaient posées sur lui. Duo qui avait commencé un geste pour lui sauter dans les bras était coupé dans son élan et semblait statufié. Wufei avait les yeux exorbités, comme s'il avait vu un fantôme. Trowa avait juste haussé les sourcils mais ses mains s'étaient refermées sur les épaules de Quatre. Ce dernier avait posé sa main sur sa bouche pour étouffer son cri, il regardait Heero de ses yeux bleus embrumés par les larmes qui menaçaient de couler. Il ressentait tout, il ressentait vraiment tout. Le douleur, la souffrance, le vide, le manque, il voyait dans son esprit cette partie d'Heero, enroulée sur elle-même, plongée dans un noir qu'elle avait elle-même créé, ne cessant de pleurer et se lacérant, se griffant, se mordant les bras, les mains… Il voyait cette partie du cœur, de l'âme du japonais anéantie, celle qui le tuait à petit feu…

Ils furent arrachés du lourd silence par une soubrette qui vint leur annoncer que le dîner était prêt, celle-ci ne remarqua même pas Heero, il était transparent pour elle comme pour de nombreuses personnes. Lui qui se fatiguait tous les jours un peu plus sentait que la soirée allait être longue. Trowa entraîna Quatre qui regardait maintenant le sol en essuyant ses yeux, essayant d'empêcher son pouvoir de prendre une emprise totale sur son esprit. Wufei suivit les autres en entraînant Duo qui continuait de fixer Heero sans un mot. Ce dernier soupira et passa une main dans ses cheveux avant de se rendre à son tour dans la salle à manger. Le repas commença dans un silence mortuaire puis Trowa entama une conversation avec Wufei, Quatre et Duo les suivirent quelques instants plus tard, sortant par la même occasion de leur mutisme. Heero prit une bouchée du plat qui se trouvait devant lui, une toute petite bouchée venant d'une assiette qu'il n'avait presque pas touchée. Il n'avait plus faim depuis longtemps et se contentait de peu. Il suivit la conversation sans rien laissé paraître, finalement fidèle à lui-même. Il ne faisait plus partie du groupe, une petite voix lui indiqua qu'il n'avait jamais fait partit du groupe. Cela le fit sourire, un sourire crispé tandis que ses yeux ternes s'emplissaient de larmes, mais cela, aucun des quatre autres ne l'avait vu, il était un fantôme près tout…

*¤_Ils t'ont laissé tomber, tu te souviens ? Ils ne sont jamais revenus pour toi. A quoi t'attendais-tu en revenant cinq ans après ? A ce qu'ils te serrent dans leurs bras comme si tu étais leur frère chéri ?¤_

Je croyais que…

_¤C'est ça le problème… Tu crois des choses qui ne peuvent se faire. Fais toi une raison, tu n'as jamais été rien pour eux, tu pourrais mourir maintenant qu'ils ne s'en apercevraient pas¤_

… Peut-être… Oui… La mort… Je n'aurais plus à voir ces regards, à entendre ces paroles murmurées derrière moi… Douce récompense…

¤_Tu es devenu un homme, agis comme un homme, ton existence n'est nécessaire à personne¤*_

Le repas se termina plus légèrement qu'il n'avait commencé. Les autres retournèrent dans le petit salon, Heero les suivit toujours en silence. Il sentait une immense fatigue s'emparer de son corps et des frissons commençait à descendre le long de sa colonne vertébrale. Il s'assit dans un fauteuil à part, essayant de calmer ses tremblements, ne voyant pas le regard de Duo posé sur lui. Les autres s'inquiétaient pour lui mais ils ne savaient pas comment le prendre. Il avait toujours été si éloigné d'eux… Duo le regardait comme s'il cherchait une réponse à ses questions sur son corps. Ses yeux améthyste se posèrent sur son visage, pâle, gris, cadavérique, sa peau tendue sur ses os, des cernes violets foncés sous les yeux, des cheveux retombant sur son front doucement… Finie la danse folle des mèches dissidentes. Le châtain suivit la courbe de ses épaules, de ses bras, de ses mains, de ses doigts, puis ses hanches, son bassin, ses jambes… Maigre, extrêmement maigre… Il ne pouvait pas voir sous sa chemise les bleus créés par les piqures à répétition, ni les entailles faites par le rasoir. Non, mais ce qui était apparent le détruisait sur place. Ils étaient quatre, quatre à ressentir cette présence muette et qui pourtant hurlait de souffrance, mais ils ne faisaient rien, ne savaient pas comment faire… Duo détourna son regard et lança l'annonce qu'il voulait faire depuis un certain temps déjà… Personne n'aurait fait une telle chose en ce moment là mais Dudulle pensait que cela pourrait réjouir l'atmosphère…

« Je voulais que vous soyez les premiers à le savoir… Voilà… Je… En fait, je vais me marier. »

Heero releva la tête aussi rapidement que ses réflexes lui permettaient… Il regarda Duo, ne détachant pas ses yeux de celui-ci… Quand aux autres, l'impact de la révélation passée, ils félicitèrent le garçon et Trowa sortit le champagne. Heero lui ne cessait de le regarder. Ses tremblement s'accentuèrent, de la sueur coula le long de ses tempes, ses mains devinrent moites, sa respiration saccadée. Son corps brûlait, il ne tenait plus et commença à se balancer d'avant en arrière, la bouche ouverte, retenant ses cris… Cris de rage, de souffrance, de désespoir, cri du manque… Il devait prendre sa dose tout de suite… Tout de suite sinon il allait mourir sur place. Il se releva et sortit de la pièce en crispant ses doigts. Quatre faillit tomber dans les pommes, ce qu'il avait vu l'espace d'un instant, il ne voulait pas y croire… La deuxième partie de l'âme du japonais venait de mourir, et cette fois ci personne ne pourrait le relever, non personne ne pourrait l'empêcher de mourir… Tout son cœur était brisé… Le Heero noir de son âme meurtri était entier, Quatre l'avait vu se relever doucement de sa position fœtale, il avait cessé de pleurer, cessé de crier, cesser de se torturer. Il le vit redresser la tête et regarder les abîmes la bouche ouverte dans un hurlement silencieux, le poignard le transperçant de part en part… … … L'aiguille traversa la peau et déversa la drogue dans la veine, le garrot fut enlevé et le corps s'affaissa sur le sol, la respiration faible, les yeux ouverts, blancs, vides.

_*¤Ferme les yeux, tu n'auras plus mal¤_

Je suis consumé par la douleur

_¤Ferme les yeux, tu n'as plus à te battre¤_

J'ai tout perdu

_¤Ferme les yeux, tu seras mien¤_

Tu me tiens dans tes griffes

_¤Ferme les yeux, tu n'auras plus à le pleurer¤_

Je l'ai aimé… Je l'aime…

_¤Ferme les yeux et accueil moi en ton sein¤_

Douce délivrance

_¤Ferme les yeux et délaisse le monde¤_

Je meurs pour lui…

_¤Ferme les yeux, meurt, tu n'es plus rien¤*_

Le délire avait une emprise totale sur son esprit et son corps, il s'était redressé sur le tapis, au milieu de la chambre, les jambes repliées encerclées par ses bras se balançant d'avant en arrière, ses yeux d'un bleu laiteux fixant tout et rien, un sourire sur les lèvres, lèvres pâles, blanches et poudreuses avec de la bave qui apparaissaient aux commissures. Heero avait rejeté sa chemise au sol et il se griffait les bras jusqu'au sang maintenant. Un petit rire grave monta dans sa gorge, il toussa puis se tordit sur le sol et vomit son maigre repas, son estomac se tordit et le flamba sur place. Mais cela, il ne le voyait pas, il était dans son délire. Un flot ininterrompu de larmes se déversèrent alors qu'il restait prostré sur le sol, son corps se tordant dans d'affreuses convulsions. Les étoiles miroitaient devant ses yeux et il essayait d'en attraper quelques unes, il se redressa en chancelant et attrapa un oreiller qu'il creva sur place, il balança les plumes en l'air et essaya de les attraper en bondissant, fou, haineux, abandonné, anéanti… Pour l'instant c'était le temps de l'allégresse, bientôt son corps fatigué le ferait sombré dans le cauchemar, il partirait le lendemain matin alors que les autres dormiraient encore…

Suite à son départ plus que précipité, les autres ex pilotes n'avaient pas eu le cœur à faire la fête suite à l'annonce de Duo. D'ailleurs le natté non plus et ils allèrent tous rejoindre leurs chambres respectives après s'être souhaité une bonne nuit. Duo passa près de la chambre du japonais, il s'arrêta devant et regarda la lourde porte de chêne comme s'il pouvait voir à travers, il posa une main sur la clenche puis se ravisa… peut-être qu'il aurait dû ouvrir… Une fois ses amis partis, Quatre s'était effondré dans les bras de son amant, ce dernier l'avait mené dans en le portant comme un princesse dans leurs appartements, caressant ses cheveux blonds d'une main qui se voulait rassurante. Il s'allongea dans le lit au milieu des coussins et serra longtemps le jeune héritier contre lui, le temps que les pleurs cessent. Ce n'est que lorsqu'il sût que son compagnon pouvait parler de nouveau qu'il lui fit part de ses pensées.

« Ce n'était pas une bonne idée… Nous n'aurions pas dû l'inviter…

-Ne dis pas ça Trowa… Duo se faisait une telle joie de le revoir…

-Mais tu l'as vu ! Il ne fait plus partie de notre monde ! Quatre ! Ouvre les yeux !

-Je sais… C'est horrible… Trowa… Je… Je ne sais pas quoi faire… C'est horrible, une telle souffrance, je ne le supporte pas…

-Ne t'en fait pas… Tout ira bien…

- NON ! TROWA TOUT N'IRA PAS BIEN ! IL EST EN TRAIN DE MOURIR !!! »

Le jeune homme ne répondit rien, il ne fit qu'accueillir de nouveau dans ses bras son amant qui ne tenait plus debout, à bout de force, qui ne pouvait même plus pleurer. Alors que ce dernier s'endormit quelques minutes plus tard, lui resta parfaitement éveillé, il serrait le corps contre lui et ne cessait de se repasser dans la tête les évènements de la journée… Il savait que Quatre avait raison, il savait qu'Heero mourait mais il ne savait pas quoi faire… Ils le savaient tous mais aucun d'eux ne savaient quoi faire… Peut-être qu'il aurait suffit d'un peu d'amour, ou d'un peu de reconnaissance mais aucun d'eux n'aurait pu croire à cela… Si Quatre avait su décrypter, comme il le faisait d'habitude, il aurait compris… Mais qui aurait pu penser que le Perfect Soldier aurait besoin d'aide un jour ? C'était un combat auquel ils n'avaient pas été préparés… Et Heero n'était pas là pour mettre en place une stratégie…

Le lendemain arriva bien trop vite aux goûts des quatre anciens soldats… Trowa et Quatre se levèrent en silence, ils furent rejoints très vite par un Wufei comateux et ensuite ce fut Duo qui arriva en baillant en quête de sa tartine de Nutella. Il ne manquait que le japonais pour que le tableau des endormis soit au complet. Au bout d'un certain temps, le jeune maître de la maison commença à sérieusement à s'inquiéter, il appela l'intendant et lui demanda d'aller voir dans la chambre d'Heero. Celui-ci en profita pour lui dire que l'homme était partie dès les premières lueurs du jour en disant qu'il était désolé, il avait prit ses affaires, avait pris un taxi et était partit. Quatre en resta bouche bée, il s'assit lourdement sur les genoux de Trowa. Duo lui sentit les larmes venir au coin de ses yeux, il reposa sa sixième tartine à côté de son bol et se mit à regarder le plafond comme si c'était la chose la plus belle qui lui était donnée à voir…

Heero était dans la navette qui le ramenait sur L1, il avait pris sa dose du matin un peu en avance, et regardait la terre s'éloigner de lui petit à petit. Son cœur lui fit mal, très mal, il porta une main sur sa poitrine et resserra les doigts dessus, il n'essaya pas de retenir ses larmes qui inondèrent rapidement ses joues. Il rentrait pour trouver une paix mais il savait qu'il ne la trouverait jamais. Il n'avait pas non plus envi de revoir cette femme, il n'avait pas envi de revoir son appartement, il n'avait pas envi de revoir ses collègues, il n'avait pas envi de reprendre le travail… Il ne voulait qu'une seule chose, mourir en paix, seul… Car de toute façon, il ne la concevait que de cette manière sa mort, seul, comme il l'avait toujours été… Pourquoi quelqu'un aurait prit la peine de se déplacer pour venir le veiller au pied de son lit ? Personne ne s'occupait de lui alors seul il allait quitter cet univers.

Chacun rentra chez soi, l'anniversaire des cinq ans de la fin de la guerre n'avait pas été aussi joyeux que prévu. Quatre resta plongé dans une sorte de mutisme pendant près d'une semaine, Trowa le soutenait comme il pouvait, recueillant les larmes du blond dans ses bras musclés. Wufei rejoignit ses pénates et enchaîna les missions pour les preventers avec plus d'acharnement qu'auparavant. Duo, quand à lui, rentra chez lui le moral dans les chaussettes. Son sourire avait disparu, il restait là, les yeux dans le vague, il ne lançait plus de vannes aux autres et n'était plus le chieur que tout le monde connaissait. Rien n'était plus pareil. Sa compagne, Alia, ne supportait plus ses silences, elle ne supportait plus ses yeux fuyants, elle ne supportait pas qu'il ne veuille plus la toucher… Lorsqu'elle lui demandait ce qui n'allait pas, il baissait la tête et sortait de la maison, quelques instants plus tard, elle voyait les feux arrière de la Suzuki noire qui disparaissait dans la nuit. Un soir, elle lui essaya une autre approche, elle prit une feuille et un stylo et s'installa devant Duo, celui-ci contemplait le mur en face de lui, il ne sourcilla même pas lorsqu'elle vint devant lui.

« Puisque tu n'as rien à faire, tu peux m'aider pour faire les liste des invités »

Le jeune homme posa ses yeux améthyste sur elle.

« Quelle liste ? Quels invités ?

-Bien… Pour le mariage !

-Je ne veux pas me marier pour le moment »

Le stylo échappa des mains de la jeune femme, elle regardait son futur ex mari bouche bée, elle ne répondit rien, le regarda partir et prendre son casque de moto, elle entendit le moteur se mettre en route et l'engin s'éloigner de la maison. Elle ne pleura pas. Elle ramassa le stylo et le regarda. Ses craintes étaient fondées, elle le sentait, l'intuition féminine peut-être… Cela avait été juste un doux rêve… Elle ne savait pas qui était celle qui lui avait piqué Duo, mais si elle la voyait, elle la tuerait, cette pétasse… Si elle avait su seulement qui était « celle » qui occupait l'esprit du natté…

Lorsqu'Ariane avait ouvert la porte à Heero, elle avait su qu'il était trop tard. Elle l'avait vu dans son regard. Elle ne pouvait plus rien faire pour lui. Aussi elle décida de s'éloigner de cet homme. Il ne l'aimait pas, elle le savait. Et elle non plus, il avait été juste un prétexte pour vivre un peu plus au dessus de la moyenne pendant quelques temps. Lorsqu'elle quitta la maison avec ses quelques affaires, elle jeta un dernier regard contrit vers le métis qui se trouvait sur le fauteuil, replié sur lui-même, l'aiguille encore dans le bras. Tout s'enchaîna très vite ensuite… Heero ne retourna jamais à son travail, il ne répondit à aucun appel de ses collègues, il n'accepta de voir personne, il ne sortait plus et commandait ses seules nourritures par internet, il ne mangeait presque plus, à peine un repas par jour, voire tout les deux jours. Il ne sortait dans son manteau devenu trop grand pour lui que pour aller chercher la drogue. Puis il rentrait chez lui, il ne s'occupait plus des doses, prenant de tout et de rien. Il prenait aussi bien du shit que de la cocaïne, puis il se préparait une seringue d'héroïne et se l'injectait. Bientôt il reçu un message sur son répondeur, il venait d'être viré de son poste, depuis quatre semaine qu'il n'avait pas donné signe de vie. L'orage éclata un soir, il regarda la pluie se fracasser contre sa vitre, son propriétaire, celui qui lui louait la maison réclamait son loyer depuis une semaine, il ne pouvait pas le payer, l'homme lui avait donné deux jours pour quitter les lieux. Le lendemain au matin, il devrait quitter cet endroit. Heero se leva et se dirigea vers la salle de bain, il prit une boite et revint dans le salon. Il s'assit sur le fauteuil, après s'être servit un grand verre de vodka et posa la boîte à côté de lui. Il en sortit une photo sur celle-ci l'on voyait tout le groupe, les cinq pilotes qui souriaient –même si on ne le voyait pas pour tous réellement- et regardait l'objectif.

_*¤Tu es naïf, tu n'es rien¤_

Je croyais que j'existais pour eux, mais cela n'était qu'un mensonge. Je n'ai jamais rien été, sauf une machine de guerre que l'on jette à la déchetterie lorsqu'elle ne sert plus à rien. Je suis inutilisable alors je n'ai plus aucune raison de rester.

_¤Pourquoi t'acharnes-tu ainsi ? Il ne te sert plus à rien de vivre¤_

Je ne veux plus me souvenir… Je ne veux plus revoir leurs visages dans mon esprit. Ils me tuent… Leurs souvenirs me tuent. Alors je préfère mourir avant de tomber fou, de toute manière cela les soulagera.

_¤Laisse toi porter, rend les armes¤_

Je n'ai plus aucune raison à vouloir rester ici. Je les hais. Je les hais. Je les aime et je les hais. Je l'aime et je le hais. Je ne veux plus sentir cette douleur, c'est trop affreux… Pitié… Faites taire cette souffrance… Pitié…

_¤La guerre est finie depuis longtemps, tu as le droit d'abandonner¤_

Pitié… Pitié… Faites que tout s'arrête…

_¤Ils se sont fichus de toi¤_

Je les aime et je les hais…

_¤Tu n'es rien pour eux, oublis les !¤_

Je veux mourir… Pitié…

_¤Ferme les yeux, viens avec moi¤*_

Heero laissa couler le flot de larmes, il ne retint pas ses cris de désespoir et déchira la photo en deux, il se prit la tête entre les mains et hurla son désespoir. Il prit une petite boîte et en sortit une pilule de joie, il l'avala avec un peu de vodka. L'extasie ne fit pas son effet immédiatement, il en avala trois autres, puis il encercla son bras avec un garrot, prit une seringue non utilisée, se prépara une mixture alors que des papillons dorés arrivaient devant ses yeux. Il injecta l'héroïne magique dans ses veines et relâcha le garrot qu'il jeta contre le mur. Il continuait de hurler, ses sanglots se confondant dans ses cris. Il avisa le rasoir… Les lames entamèrent les chairs d'un coup précis…

Un coup de téléphone… Quatre décrocha, l'appel venait de L1, il avait oublié d'enlever le haut parleur, ne pensant pas être dérangé par le téléphone à cette heure là. Son interlocuteur avait éteint le visiophone, il ne pouvait pas voir son visage. Duo, Wufei et Trowa était dans son bureau, ils s'apprêtaient à aller sortir un peu, juste histoire de s'aérer l'esprit. Une voix de femme retentit dans la pièce.

« Je suis Ariane Loetie, je me suis permis de vous appeler, j'en suis désolée d'avance. Ce que j'ai à vous dire est très dur, laissez-moi finir s'il vous plaît… J'ai trouvé votre numéro dans son répertoire, j'ai pensé qu'il fallait que je vous prévienne… Voilà, c'est au sujet de Heero… Il a été rapatrié sur terre, dans l'hôpital principal de Sank… Il… Il a fait une overdose… Il est dans le coma… Je ne sais pas s'il s'en sortira… Je voulais juste vous prévenir… Encore désolée… »

Le Bup Bup du téléphona suivit l'appel. Elle venait de raccrocher. Les anciens pilotes étaient mortifiés. Soudain, un hurlement de douleur se fit entendre, Duo s'écroula sur le sol, la tête entre les mains, sombrant dans le néant… Cela ne pouvait pas être vrai… Le Soldat Parfait… Heero… Il ne pouvait pas… Mourir… … … … …

* * *

Wouaw... C'est... noir... O___O Comment est-ce que j'ai pu écrire un truc pareil?

Si c'est ça l'effet révision de BAC =.=""

Reviews please -^-^-


	2. Arc 2

voici l'arc2

La chanson: Words on signs d'Archive : /track/2941853 ( deezer . com )

la traduction est faite "maison", ce n'est donc qu'une interprétation, mon interprétation.

Bonne lecture

* * *

Arc 2 : « descendre plus bas que terre… »

_Un mois…_

Cela faisait un mois déjà… Un mois qu'ils avaient été appelé par Ariane… Un mois qu'Heero était plongé dans le coma dans l'hôpital principal de Sank. Les quatre G-boys étaient arrivés en catastrophe dans la chambre qui lui était dédié. La vision qui leur fut offerte était une véritable horreur. Leur ancien ami était attaché aux poignets et aux chevilles au lit, des fils et des aiguilles transperçaient ses veines, les tubes bleus de l'appareil de respiration gonflaient ses joues. Son corps était encore plus squelettique et décharné qu'auparavant. Il n'avait plus que la peau sur ses os saillants. Son teint était terne presque gris, ses ongles jaunies, certains étaient tombés, seul ses cheveux subsistaient mais selon les médecins ils tomberaient. Lorsqu'ils étaient entrés dans la chambre, Trowa avait obligé Quatre et Duo à rester en arrière. Si le petit blond obéit, le châtain se débattit comme un fou pour entrer dans la pièce…

Cela faisait un mois que le natté restait au chevet de son ami. Il avait pleuré, il avait hurlé, il avait passé sa colère sur toutes les personnes qui se trouvaient à sa portée, maintenant il attendait. Il n'osait pas prendre la main du japonais dans les siennes de peur de la casser, il semblait si fragile, lui qui avait été le soldat parfait auparavant. Il ne lui avait rien dit, il ne l'avait pas touché, il n'osait pas, mais il restait à ses côtés sans un mot. Devant son désespoir, les médecins avaient finis par accepter qu'il puisse dormir auprès du malade. C'est ainsi que Duo ne sortit plus à son tour de cette pièce, pas sans Heero comme il le répétait à ses amis qui venaient le voir. Il avait rompu avec Alia une semaine après son départ, il ne supportait plus d'entendre la jeune femme, il ne supportait plus de l'entendre demander quand est-ce qu'il reviendrait, quand est-ce qu'ils pourraient se voir... Il ne voulait plus rentrer, il ne voulait plus revenir, il ne voulait plus la voir. Maintenant qu'il avait retrouvé son âme sœur, même dans la mort il ne la laisserait pas partir…

_Deux mois…_

Le matin, Duo se levait, il ouvrait les rideaux de la baie vitrée. Il s'asseyait sur le siège à côté des carreaux et regardait la ville qui s'étalait sous ses yeux, cette ville qui semblait si vivante comparée à l'esprit de la mort qui rôdait dans les couloirs du bâtiment. Heero avait été débranché, sauf de l'alimentation, il respirait de nouveau tout seul. Ses cheveux n'étaient pas tombés, ses beaux cheveux bruns que Duo peignait avec amour. Il restait comme ça devant la fenêtre pendant près d'une demi-heure, puis le service de chambre arrivait, il prenait un éternel café, n'ayant plus le cœur à mangé quelque chose d'autre. Quatre disait qu'il devrait bientôt être alité lui aussi, mais ce trait d'humour ne le faisait plus rire. Puis il se levait et se lavait brièvement. L'infirmière qui passait le matin pour les soins lui apportait le journal, il ne regardait pas la télévision. Bizarrement, il avait demandé à ce qu'on lui envoi l'ordinateur d'Heero, celui-ci restait allumé toute la journée sans que personne ne s'en serve, comme si la machine pouvait faire revenir son maître.

Duo avait commandé un bouquet chez le fleuriste pour tous les deux jours, le parfum des fleurs embaumait la pièce d'une douce fragrance. Le natté passait ses journées assis dans le fauteuil soit à côté d'Heero soit à côté de la fenêtre. Il lisait, il lisait tout ce qu'il pouvait mais toutes les cinq secondes il jetait un coup d'œil en direction de son ancien coéquipier. Eux qui avaient tous vécus, comment en étaient-ils arrivés là ? Comment ? Heero avait toujours été si fort, il avait dégringolé d'un immeuble quasiment sans égratignure puis s'était remis d'une jambe cassée en la remettant en place à la main. Comment cela était-il arrivé ? Cette descente aux enfers, quand est-ce qu'elle s'arrêterait ? La seule chose qui pouvait faire sourire Duo était de voir les couleurs revenir peut à peut sur les joues du japonais. Maintenant qu'il ne se droguait plus et les « aliments » que son corps recevait, tout cela redonnait forme à son visage. Mais pour combien de temps ?

_Trois mois…_

Trois mois déjà… Trois mois que le châtain regardait le soleil se lever le matin, tout les matins le même… Trois mois où tout les matins il espérait que ce soit ce jour là ! Que ce soit LE jour où il pourrait revoir les pupilles cobalts de son ange déchut. Le jour où il pourrait enfin se reperdre dans cet océan qu'il aimait tant. Mais chaque soir, il se fermait les volets sur les lumières de la ville et des larmes silencieuses coulaient le long de ses joues. Ce jour n'avait pas encore été le bon. Et pourtant, l'espoir continuait de vivre en son cœur. Et cet espoir ne mourrait jamais, même lorsque le cœur du japonais cesserait de battre, il croirait encore qu'un miracle puisse exister. Aucun des jours de la semaine il ne se laissait aller, il s'habillait toujours comme pour aller à un rendez-vous, il continuait de changer les fleurs de la chambre. Maintenant, il osait descendre, il quittait un peu la pièce mais seulement pour aller chercher un café ou un chocolat ou un magasine, puis il revenait auprès du brun.

Aucune trace de vie chez Heero, il était toujours aussi pâle, toujours aussi raide et froid, comme un cadavre dans son linceul blanc. Rien à part un léger, très léger mouvement de sa poitrine indiquait qu'il vivait encore. Les médecins ne comprenaient pas pourquoi il restait dans le coma, il n'avait plus aucune trace de drogue dans ses veines, son activité cérébrale était intacte mais il ne se réveillait pas… C'était comme s'il refusait de se réveiller. Duo avait commencé à le toucher, il lui serrait de plus en plus la main, il frôlait de ses doigts son poignet en faisant attention aux aiguilles, il remontait à l'intérieur du bras de son ami jusqu'à la base du cou, puis il laissait ses doigts vagabonder sur sa mâchoire puis sur ses lèvres. Un baiser indirectement posé sur le visage d'un mort-vivant. Mais le jeune homme pourrait rester comme cela des années, l'éternité s'il le fallait. Il serait là lorsqu'Heero ouvrirait ses yeux de nouveau, il serait là…

_Si tout pouvait toujours se passer comme on le souhaite…_

_Quatre mois…_

Duo n'était pas dans la chambre… Non, il n'y était pas car il se trouvait dans le bureau du médecin en chef. Ceux-ci voulaient mettre Heero dans une chambre commune, peut-être que l'animation lui ferait ouvrir les yeux. Duo s'interposait à cette idée, non il ne voulait pas que son amour soit à la vue de tous… Lorsqu'il avait apprit ça, il avait faillit foutre son poing dans la tronche du médecin qui était venu le leur annoncer, il avait décidé d'aller voir directement les hautes instances. Il était sortit de la chambre en jetant un regard vers Heero.

« Reste avec moi… »

C'était la première fois que sa voix chantante résonnait dans la pièce en la seule présence du japonais. Mais maintenant il n'était pas dans la chambre…

Un bruissement de draps, un gémissement, deux paupières lourdes qui s'ouvrent… Qui s'ouvrent sur du vide… Une tête qui tourne, à gauche, puis à droite. Des paupières qui clignent pour capter tout ce qui se trouve autour. Des doigts, des membres qui se remettent doucement à bouger, d'abord les doigts puis lever un bras puis plier une jambe. Enfin le corps entier qui reprend vie et qui se redresse. Les pupilles cobalts se lancèrent à l'assaut de leur environnement, une chambre blanche, juste un vase sans fleur –Duo n'avait pas eu le temps de le changer ce matin là, le fleuriste étant en vacance- et personne d'autre, rien, personne d'autre. Aucune affaire ne trainait, il n'y avait rien qui trainait, pas un livre, pas un magasine, rien. Bien sûr lorsqu'on sort de quatre mois de coma, on ne va pas ouvrir le placard en premier lieu, sinon il aurait découvert les affaires de Duo. Heero baissa la tête, il prit les fils entre ses doigts et tira dessus. Les aiguilles sortirent de ses veines non sans qu'il grogne de douleur. Il se redressa et posa ses pieds sur le sol, après s'être assuré de la stabilité de ses membres, il se leva et marcha un peu. Très vite il se réhabitua à la marche et retrouva ses réflexes –on a l'entraînement du soldat parfait ou on ne l'a pas.

Le japonais s'habilla, il ouvrit la porte qui menait sur le couloir et jeta un coup d'œil, il n'y avait personne, il se glissa le long du mur et s'évanouit dans les limbes du bâtiment. De toute manière personne n'était resté auprès de lui donc pourquoi serait-il resté plus longtemps ? Pourtant, il y avait cette voix… Cette voix qu'il chérissait tant et qui résonnant dans sa tête…

« Reste avec moi… »

*¤_ce n'est que ton imagination, pauvre fou¤_

Je ne crois pas l'avoir rêvé…

¤_Tu l'as rêvé, fais moi confiance¤_

Comment pourrais-je te faire confiance ? C'est toi qui m'a plongé dans cette léthargie…

¤_C'était pour ton bien, tu aurais dû me rejoindre.¤_

Te rejoindre ? Où ça ?

¤_Dans les enfers¤_

Je ne veux pas mourir

¤_Tu devras pourtant¤_

Je ne mourrais pas parce que tu me l'ordonne.

¤_Ne t'inquiète pas, tu me rejoindras !¤_

Sors de ma tête… SORS DE MA TETE !!

_¤cela ne sert à rien de crier, je fais partit de toi¤_

Tais-toi… TAIS-TOI !!

_¤Si tu veux, mais je serais toujours là…¤_

…

_¤je ferais toujours partit de toi¤_

…

_¤et tu me rejoindras¤_

…

_¤je te laisse en paix quelque temps¤_

…

_¤mais tu ma rejoindras¤_

…

_¤dans moins de temps que tu ne le crois¤_

Vas-t'en…

¤_à bientôt…Je t'attends…¤*_

Lorsque Duo rentra dans la chambre, il jeta un magasine sur le plus proche fauteuil, il était vraiment en colère, c'est comme s'il pouvait se jeter sur tout le monde et les étriper. Shinigami n'était plus très loin.

« Tu sais Heero… Je ne les laisserais pas faire, non. Je te le promets ! Heero… Je… Heero ??? HEEROOOOOO !!! »

Le lit était vide, le natté se jeta sur les couvertures, il les balança à travers la pièce, retourna les draps, retourna le vêtement, il mit à terre les rampes, il ouvrit la porte de la salle de bain comme un dément. Des infirmières qui passaient par là entendirent le carnage, elles ouvrirent la porte et virent le désastre. Le jeune homme se trouvait au milieu de la pièce, ses pupilles améthyste fixées sur une chose inexistante, des plumes d'un oreiller dans les mains, mains et corps qui tremblait comme s'il était atteint d'une fièvre. Seuls quelques mots sortaient de sa bouche.

« Partit… partit… il est partit… non… non… non… partit… il ne peut pas… partir…Heero… »

L'une des infirmières comprit ce qui c'était passé vu qu'il n'y avait plus personne dans le lit retourné, elle prit Duo par les épaules et le fit s'asseoir dans le fauteuil. Duo restait comme fou se berçant d'avant en arrière, les genoux repliés sous son menton. C'est dans cette position que le retrouvèrent Quatre, Trowa et Wufei qui vinrent le chercher. Tout l'hôpital avait été mis sans dessus dessous pour retrouver le fugitif… mais autant chercher une aiguille dans une botte de foin, retrouver le perfect soldier était mission impossible. Ce n'était pas pour rien qu'il était le meilleur soldat. Retrouver sa trace était impossible, il devait déjà être loin, très loin.

Les semaines qui suivirent, Quatre mis en place d'importants moyens de recherches. Tout le pays de Sank fut fouillé, des consignes aux habitants furent données, des portraits durent distribués. Puis cette recherche s'étendit à la terre entière, puis se fut les colonies qui purent recevoir des ordres. Les meilleurs détectives furent sur le coup mais rien… Rien du tout… C'était comme si…

« C'est comme s'il n'avait jamais existé… »

Quatre releva les yeux sur son ami. Depuis la disparition d'Heero, Duo était venu emménager chez eux. Trowa avait accepté sa présence le temps qu'il se remette de la perte de leur ami, une seconde fois, une seconde perte. Mais cette fois-ci, Quatre doutait que le jeune homme puisse s'en remettre. Il le sentait au plus profond de lui-même. Il voyait ce Duo replié sur lui-même qui pleurait la perte de son seul amour. Il doutait qu'il ne puisse continuait à exister ainsi… Pourtant contre toute attente, le natté continuait à s'accrocher à cet espoir, si infime soit-il.

« Je suis désolé… Quatre… Je ne peux plus rester… Je te donnerais des nouvelles. »

Le blond regarda la natté se lever et sortir de la pièce. Ses yeux bleus clairs étaient écarquillés puis un sourire léger vint fleurir sur ses lèvres. Il avait vu ce Duo qui pleurait se redresser et l'ombre s'évanouir pour laisser place à la lumière. Il savait où il allait, il savait ce qu'il voulait faire et ce n'était pas lui qui allait l'en empêcher. Quelques minutes plus tard Trowa entra dans le bureau de son amant. Il regarda le fauteuil vide et questionna sans un mot le petit arabe qui regardait par la fenêtre, le visage de nouveau joyeux, visage qu'il n'avait pas vu ainsi depuis longtemps.

« Il est partit chercher son âme sœur. »

Cette seule réponse à sa question muette le fit sourire lui aussi. Il contourna le bureau et prit le blond dans ses bras, ses pupilles turquoise se plongeant à leur tout dans la verdure du parc qui s'étalait derrière la maison. Maintenant, ils ne pouvaient rien faire que d'attendre. Attendre que le temps passer et qu'un nouveau soleil resplendissant éclaire leurs sombres existences.

Heero n'avait pas eu de mal à effacer les traces de son passage. Dans tous les lieux où il allait, il se faisait passer pour quelqu'un d'autre et personne ne voyait le subterfuge. Tout lui convenait, il vivait comme un voleur, fuyait comme un voleur. Mais cette fuite semblait lui donner le courage de vivre. De survivre. Ce fut sur L1 qu'il se retrouva de nouveau, cette colonie qu'il avait tant détesté et qu'il avait cherché à fuir par tous les moyens. Pourtant il se retrouvait de nouveau dessus, à loger une petite chambre miteuse sous un toit. Il ne payait quasiment rien, de toute façon, il ne voulait pas aller piocher dans les économies qu'il avait à la banque, sinon sa trace serait tout de suite repérée, il en était sûr. Aussi, il fallait qu'il se débrouille comme il pouvait, il fallait qu'il trouve le moyen d 'avoir un peu d'argent sans que cela soit trop voyant pour que les sbires de quatre ne le remarquent pas. C'est seulement trois mois après sa sortie du coma il se retrouva embauché au noir dans un petit pub d'un quartier mal famé. Cela lui convenait parfaitement ainsi qu'à son patron. Les deux y trouvaient leur compte.

Il dansait, il dansait pour sa survie. Il dansait tous les soirs dans le pub sous les yeux de quelques spectateurs qui étaient des privilégiés. Il avait dû arrêter la drogue dure qu'il avait reprise à sa sortie de l'hôpital, il ne pouvait plus que fumer. Il devait aussi manger pour ne pas être trop maigre. Tous les soirs il se préparait dans sa petite chambre, il se maquillait devant sa glace fendue, il peignait comme il pouvait ses cheveux qui avaient été coupés pendant son séjour à l'hôpital. Puis il allait au pub, là il enfilait divers vêtement. Ce soir là, il avait dû porter un sort en cuir noir qui moulait ses fesses, une chemise blanche ouverte à demie sur son torse. Des chaînes étaient attachés à l'avant du short, elles passaient entre ses cuisses et remontaient dans son dos pour finir attachées sur un collier de cuir noir et argent. Il dansait, laissait son corps se déhancher sur la piste de danse et contre la barre de la scène. Il mimait l'acte sexuel devant des paires d'yeux affamés, il faisait jouir les ventrus qui le regardaient, il les faisait le désirer, il les faisait bander sous ses déhanchements sensuels mais lui ne ressentait aucun plaisir, seulement du dégoût. Il cherchait son futur client dans l'assemblée, celui qui pourrait lui offrir le plus argent.

Encore une fois, l'acte avait été rapide, très rapide. Il put donc se remettre sur la piste une nouvelle fois dans la même scène. Il l'avait fait dans les coulisses devant les yeux de ses camarades d'infortunes. Pourtant il ne partageait jamais ses clients, non, il faisait ça pour survivre et la loi du plus fort régnait sur cette terre. Il dû se changer, choisissant de venir sur scène torse nu, un pantalon en lin blanc presque transparent pour seul vêtement, laissant voir et admirer ses attributs sous le tissus fin. Dès qu'il entra en scène, des sifflements approbateurs retentirent. Il se stoppa sur le devant de la piste et plongea ses yeux cobalts dans les projecteurs. Pendant toute la danse il ne fixerait qu'eux mais les gros porcs qui le voulaient ne le remarqueraient même pas, comme ils ne remarquaient pas qu'il ne jouissait pas pendant leurs actes monstrueux et barbares. Ainsi, il ne remarqua pas les yeux améthyste qui le fixaient du fond de la salle. La musique retentit, douce et claire mais en même temps triste au possible. Heero cacha un petit sourire, le responsable des disques avait bien choisit.

La danse fut sensuelle au plus possible, Heero se servit de la barre comme d'un partenaire, il tournoya autour d'elle, donnant des coups de bassins contre celle-ci, se mordant la lèvre inférieure, s'accrochant d'une main à elle, il se cambra légèrement, la bouche ouverte mimant la jouissance. Puis alors qu'il dansait une sorte de tango avec ce partenaire invisible, il se frôlait le corps, touchait son torse imberbe, faisait luire ses muscles parfait aux lumières tamisées. Il s'approcha du bord de la scène et se coucha, il roula sur le sol, se cambrant en donnant des coups de hanches, mimant l'acte en lui-même, ses mains parcourant chaque centimètre de sa peau, jusqu'à son entre-jambe, il haletait ou plutôt faisant semblait d'haleter, refoulant son envie constante de vomir sur ceux qui le regardait. Il avait déjà choisit sa proie, un homme d'une cinquantaine d'année en train de boire un verre de vodka, l'homme ne le quittait pas des yeux, il semblait riche, très riche et très puissant, il semblait aimer la soumission chez ses partenaires, en tout cas tout dans ses gestes faisait qu'Heero pensait cela, son pantalon tendu trahissait son excitation certaine. Heero continua sa danse provocante tout en le regardant dans les yeux, ne le lâchant pas. Alors que la musique s'arrêtait, il passa sa langue sur ses lèvres, les yeux mis clos comme fiévreux, les jambes un peu écartées en direction de l'individu. C'est dans cette pose que les projecteurs s'éteignirent et qu'il put s'en aller. Lorsqu'il revint dans la salle, prêt à partir, l'homme l'alpagua, il partit avec lui dans un sourire triste. Un jeune homme natté les suivit de près.

Cela faisait sept mois que Duo était partis de chez Quatre et Trowa, cela faisait huit mois qu'Heero était sortit du coma. Le jeune homme l'avait cherché sans relâche depuis son départ. Il était repassé dans tous les coins où il pensait pouvoir le trouver, même les anciennes bases d'OZ qu'ils avaient détruits ensemble pendant la guerre. Tous les endroits, les planques, les lycées, tout… Il repassa sur les lieux où les hommes de Quatre étaient déjà passés, il fouilla des endroits où personne n'aurait pensé aller. Il chercha vraiment dans tous les endroits possibles. Parfois, il pensait retrouver sa trace mais celle-ci s 'évanouissait de nouveau dans la nature. Cela pendant près de deux mois puis… plus rien… (Si vous calculez bien c'est lorsque Heero entre dans le pub). C'est comme s'il ne bougeait plus, comme s'il était mort…Mais il ne pouvait pas être mort, quelqu'un saurait forcément quelque chose. Il se mit alors à fouiller de fond en comble toutes les colonies, puisque la terre n'avait rien donné. Il commença par les plus riches puis finis par les plus pauvres. C'est avec un visage dégoûté qu'il parcourut de nouveau les bas fonds de la société notamment L2… Pourtant il recherchait toujours le japonais, il restait accroché à cet espoir infime.

C'est un jour où il se trouvait sur L1, qu'il avait aussi fouillé, qu'il entendit une conversation sous cape. Les deux hommes d'apparences riches, sûrement des hommes d'affaires parlaient d'un certain pub dans la banlieue, lieu où l'on pouvait trouver des putes de bonne qualité, hommes et femmes confondus. Les deux hommes apparemment connaissaient bien l'endroit et la conversation dévia sur un certain japonais aux yeux bleus profonds que tous deux avaient essayé. Duo en resta bouche bée… Il n'avait pas cherché dans ce genre de maison, ne pensant pas qu'Heero puisse tomber aussi bas, plus bas encore que les enfers… Il ne pouvait pas se prostituer… C'est ainsi que le soir même et à force de billets, il se retrouva parmi l'assemblée et qu'il put revoir de nouveau ces pupilles tant adorées…

« Allez montre-moi ton visage, j'aime voir la jouissance sur les visages de mes putes ! »

Heero tourna la tête vers l'homme, il mima un regard fiévreux et un semblant de désir. Cela dû convenir puisque les coups de butoirs furent plus violents encore. Le japonais sentit son corps se déchirer sous les assauts de l'individu, il sentit le sang couler le long de ses cuisses.

« Je veux entendre ta voix, sale petite pouffiasse ! »

Le brun ravala toute sa rancœur, sa colère et la boule qu'il avait dans la gorge, il produisit des sons, des sons incohérents. Cela avait été pire que jamais. Cinq fois qu'il se faisait prendre comme un sauvage. L'homme l'avait battu, torturé, et il prenait son pied en demandant qu'Heero jouisse. Cela lui était impossible. Heureusement que dans sa position écrasée le ventre contre le matelas, l'homme ne pouvait voir son membre flasque sinon il aurait été mort. Il n'en pouvait plus, il voulait que ça cesse… Soudain, il sentit l'autre se contracter, il cria comme s'il jouissait mais c'était de pure douleur. Il sentit l'homme se retirer et la semence couler le long de son intimité meurtrie et finir sur les draps.

« Tient, ma catin ! »

Heero sentit la liasse de billet rebondir sur son dos lacéré. Il entendit la porte de sa chambre claquer et les pas s'éloigner. Enfin, il se redressa sans se retenir de crier de douleur, il se dirigea en titubant vers la petite salle de bain et vomit. Il vomit sa douleur, il vomit sa vie, son existence, tous ceux qui l'avaient abandonné… Lorsqu'il n'eut plus rien à vomir, même pas la bile qui lui tordait le ventre, il se redressa et alluma la radio, il alluma un pétard et s'assit sur le rebord de la fenêtre ouverte, du côté extérieure, il regarda la ville qui s'étendait à ses pieds. Il avait fait cela trop longtemps, il ne pouvait plus vivre comme ça… La musique qui sortait du poste, était douce et belle, la voix s'éleva dans le noir du jour qui commençait à se lever. Cette fois-ci Heero n'alla pas se laver après avoir finit son pétard, non il se laissa aller contre l'appuie de fenêtre, il ferma les yeux et écouta la chanson.

.

Lose those eyes down,  
we all fall down,  
into the space,  
gone with no trace,

(Laisse ces yeux dans le vague

Nous n'avons plus d'espoir

A travers l'espace

Partis sans laisser de trace)

*¤_Je te l'avais dit que je reviendrais, tu ne peux pas m'échapper¤_

…

¤_cette fois je ne partirais plus, tu m'appartiens¤*_

Heero avait toujours les yeux fermés, il n'entendit pas deux hommes parler en bas de l'immeuble et l'un d'eux se faire égorger par le dieu de la mort.

.

.

.

feel your heart slow,  
where will we go,  
into the sunlight,  
or the dead of night.

(Sentir ton cœur apaisé

Là où nous irons

Que ce soit dans la lumière du soleil

Ou lorsque la nuit meurt)

*¤_Que comptes-tu faire maintenant, me fuir ?¤_

Non, ce n'est plus ce que je veux…

¤_Alors tu sais ce qu'il te reste à faire¤*_

Il n'entendit pas non plus la porte de l'immeuble se faire forcer et s'ouvrir à grands fracas, ni le concierge se voir renvoyé dans sa loge sans aucune précaution.

.

.

.

There's nobody here for me now

There's nobody here for me now

There's nobody here for me now

(Il n'y a plus personne ici pour moi maintenant

Il n'y a plus personne ici pour moi maintenant

Il n'y a plus personne ici pour moi maintenant)

_*¤Tu ne peux plus m'échappe¤_

Je sais…

¤_mes griffes sont ancrées dans ta chaire¤*_

Il n'entendit pas les éclats de voix dans tout l'immeuble, des résidents qui étaient sortis pour voir ce qu'il se passait.

.

.

.

So much running scared,  
living breathing dead.

(Tant de courses effrayées

Le souffle de vie est mort)

*¤_Je suis toi, tu es moi¤_

Nous sommes un

_¤un dans la vie, un dans la mort¤*_

Il n'entendit pas les cris poussés contre l'ascenseur qui était encore une fois en panne, non il n'entendit rien.

.

.

.

There's nobody here for me now

There's nobody here for me now

(Il n'y a plus personne ici pour moi maintenant

Il n'y a plus personne ici pour moi maintenant)

*¤_Tu sais ce qu'il te reste à faire¤_

…

¤_Me rejoindre¤*_

« Je suis seul… »

Les larmes coulèrent le long de ses joues, il laissa sa cigarette plonger dans le vide. Il n'entendit pas le course des pas effrayés monter l'escalier.

.

.

.

Silence fills your through,  
time to tell the truth,  
see the words on signs,  
it ends with a blink of an eye.

(Le silence t'envahit totalement

Il est temps de dire la vérité,

De donner un sens aux mots

Cela finit dans un clignement d'œil.)

_*¤Tu sais ce qu'il te reste à faire¤_

Mourir…

¤_mourir¤*_

« Je suis seul… »

Il n'entendit pas le porte s'ouvrit à la volée, il n'entendit pas son nom être crié par l'homme qu'il aimait et qui le hantait. Il n'entendit rien et se laisse tomber dans le vide.

* * *

Oulah de pire en pire... Reviews please *yeux de Heero perdu* *_*


	3. Arc 3

Et l'arc 3...

la chanson: L'appartement de Noir désir : /track/2179944 (deezer . com )

Bonne lecture et merci pour vos reviews 3

Enfin le BAC de finit!!! S mention bien... que demander de plus? Xd

* * *

Arc 3 : « Trahison… »

Il n'avait pas sentit le trottoir qui aurait dû normalement venir à sa rencontre. Il ne s'était pas sentit tomber, chute lente et froide à travers les abysses. Non, rien de tout cela. Juste la douleur, une douleur affreuse dans son épaule comme s'il était retenu vers le haut par la main. C'est dans un hurlement de souffrance qu'il entendit les os de son bras et de son épaule craquer puis rompre. Les morts ont-ils mal ? Etait-il en enfer ? Il se sentait balloté dans les airs comme une poupée, mais une marionnette dont les fils ont été coupés, ne restant suspendu que par une main, une corde légère subsistant et le gardant en vie. Les morts ont-ils mal ? Cette atroce douleur l'avait fait sombrer, il s'évanouit sans attendre la suite des évènements. Il ne se sentit pas être tiré contre un torse chaud, dans des bras musclés, il n'entendit pas ce cœur cogner dans cette poitrine à tambour battant.

_Tic_

_Tac_

_Tic_

_Tac_

Bruit de montre ? Tic Tac d'une horloge ? Les morts n'ont pas besoin de savoir le temps alors pourquoi ce tambourinement continuel, incessant… Pour le rendre fou ? Tic Tac… Est-il possible d'enlever les pilles ? C'est sur cette pensée et en fronçant les sourcils qu'Heero ouvrit les yeux pour contempler la source du vacarme. Il tourna la tête très légèrement et comprit la source de son problème. Une grosse montre d'argent promenait son « Tic tac », son aiguille transperçante, courant le long du cardan sous les yeux cobalts de l'ancien soldat. Le jeune homme remonta le long du bras auquel était accroché la montre puis l'épaule, épaule sur laquelle reposait le début d'une longue natte… Une natte ? Heero se redressa violemment en se tordant le cou pour pouvoir voir le visage de son veilleur. Il n'en eut pas le temps qu'une douleur fulgurante lui transperça l'épaule. Il retomba sur le matelas en gémissant, sous ses doigts de son bras libre il sentait le plâtre qui enfermait son poignet, son coude, tout son bras posé en écharpe.

« Heero… Reste couché bon sang ! Tu ne crois pas t'être fait assez mal comme ça ? »

Le japonais écarquilla les yeux sous la surprise. Devant lui ou plutôt au dessus de son visage se tenait celui qui hantait ses rêves les plus fous, l'homme qui a lui seul tenait la plupart de ses fantasmes. Duo Maxwell, les mèches de ses cheveux auréolant son visage inquiet. Une main douce parcourant la peau d'Heero, son bras qui était intact. Le jeune homme aux yeux cobalts se perdit dans les pupilles améthyste qui le fixaient. Il voulu dire quelque chose mais un doigt posé sur ses lèvres l'en empêcha.

« Non, Heero, ne dit rien. Tout est de ma faute, j'aurais dû être toujours à tes côtés depuis le début. Depuis la fin de la guerre, j'aurais dû suivre mes instincts et te suivre. J'aurais dû rester avec toi lorsque tu es venu chez Quatre, je n'aurais pas dû quitter ta chambre même cinq minutes lorsque tu étais dans le coma… Tout est de ma faute… Heero… Oh ! Heero ! Pardonne-moi ! Pardonne-moi ! Pardonne-moi… »

Les larmes avait commençait à couler sur le visage de l'ange. Elles s'écrasaient sur la peau brûlante du métis qui leva une main et essuya les yeux de son vis-à-vis. S'il avait pu parler, il l'aurait fait, mais lorsqu'il ouvrit la bouche, aucun son n'en sortit ; il réessaya mais il ne pouvait plus parler. Aussi il se contenta de hocher la tête en souriant légèrement, ses yeux emplis de douceur. Son cœur s'emplissait d'une chaleur immense, chaleur qui se répandait à travers son corps entier. Il se renfonça dans le matelas, il avait comme l'impression que tout pouvait mieux aller maintenant. Tout serait différent. C'est comme cela qu'il s'endormit, sa main serrant celle de son ange revenu pour le sauver.

_Tic_

_Tac_

_Tic_

_Tac_

Toujours ce son. Toujours cette musique. Mais cette fois, elle rassurait Heero, cela voulait dire qu'il ne l'avait pas abandonné, qu'il était resté auprès de lui, même pendant son sommeil. Il ouvrit des paupières lourdes, un sourire chaleureux l'accueillit et pour une fois depuis bien longtemps, il fut heureux de se réveiller. Duo passa derrière son lit et le redressa de manière à faire asseoir le convalescent. Puis il tira vers le jeune homme un plateau repas. Il le fit manger tranquillement, lui laissant le temps de se réhabituer à manger un repas complet. Pendant ce temps, il parlait, parlait, comme s'il voulait combler toutes ces années, tous ces mois où ils n'avaient rien pu lui dire, où il avait rêvé de le faire mais qu'il n'avait pas pu le faire.

«Sally veut que tu te reposes encore quelque temps. Nous t'avons fait passer des examens les premiers jours, des prises de sang, des scanners et tout ça… Nous avions peur que tu ais quelques chose de mauvais comme le sida. J'ai eu les résultats ce matin, tu n'as rien du tout, c'est presque un miracle. Peut-être que pour une fois, Dieu veut bien que nous soyons ensemble et que nous puissions vivre heureux. Je suis désolé pour ton épaule et ton bras… Mais lorsque tu as sauté, je t'ai rattrapé comme j'ai pu… Encore désolé… »

Heero ne répondit pas, cela faisait trois jours qu'il c'était réveillé avec duo à ses côtés. Cela faisait trois jours qu'il s'était aperçu qu'il ne pouvait plus parler. C'était comme si ses cordes vocales avaient été écrasées ou broyées par la poigne de son dernier client. Un médecin avait dit que ça s'arrangerait avec le temps, que c'était plus psychologique. Seulement, ne parlant plus, le jeune homme ne pouvait pas consulter un spécialiste. Il avait donc toujours à côté de lui une ardoise en Velléda et un crayon pour écrire ses messages. Duo, lui, ne semblait pas s'en préoccuper. Il attendait. Aucun baiser entre eux, aucune effusion de tendresse depuis le premier réveil d'Heero. Pourtant, pour longtemps, en fait depuis la fin de la guerre, Heero se sentait entier. Il n'avait plus refait de cauchemar, il n'entendait plus cette voix dans sa tête. C'était comme si cette partie noire d'Heero avait été remplacé par l'attention que lui portait Duo.

L'américain retira le plateau en partie finit et revint aux côtés de son ancien compagnon d'arme. Il le regarda en souriant puis lui présenta plusieurs livres ou magasines. Le jeune métis hésita devant certains qui lui paraissaient un peu « osés ». Au final il choisit un joli recueil de contes. C'est en lisant « cendrillon » qu'il s'endormit. Duo retira le livre de ses mains et repoussa les couvertures sur le corps de son aimé. Il l'observa longtemps. Son expression si calme et détendue lorsqu'il se trouvait dans les bras de Morphée. Pourtant, il avait déjà vu ce visage se tendre d'effroi et sa bouche se tordre dans un cri effroyable qui retentissait dans la pièce. Comme quoi il pouvait encore parler, lorsqu'il poussait ce cri. Cela à chaque fois qu'il s'éloignait. Mais dès qu'il revenait et prenait la main du métis dans sa main, celui-ci reprenait un visage apaisé. Le jeune natté n'avait jamais pu qu'il aurait autant souffert et il comptait bien remédier à cela.

_Tic_

_Tac_

_Tic_

_Tac_

Déjà une semaine qu'il se trouvait dans cette chambre blanche. Il était sortit de on lit et appuyé sur le bras de Duo ou encore soutenu par celui-ci il sortait de sa pièce pour se promener dans l'hôpital. Il put ainsi acheter quelques petites choses, se payer le coiffeur et découvrir un peu de la joie d'un accouchement. Il se prit en affection avec une petite fille et allait jouer avec elle tous les jours. La pauvre petite était dans cet établissement pour encore quelques semaines, elle avait eu de graves fractures et des traumatismes, elle avait perdu toute sa famille lors d'un accident de bateau, l'embarcation s'était fracassée contre des rochers, elle était la seule survivante. Heero jouait avec elle tous les jours, il était là lors de ses soins et il lui lisait une histoire (ou plutôt il lui montrait des images ne pouvant pas parler et duo faisait la voix ) avant que celle-ci ne s'endorme. Maria et Duo était les deux personnes qui lui permettait de tenir debout.

Là, il attendait Duo qui était partit parler de sa future sortie avec Sally. Celle-ci avait dit qu'il pouvait sortit dès le lendemain, mais qu'il devait surtout se reposer et éviter toute tentation de drogue ou d'alcool. Duo avait dit qu'il irait chez lui, il avait quitté temporairement son travail chez les Preventers depuis qu'il était partit chercher Heero et il n'avait pas repris le travail depuis, préférant rester aux côtés du japonais, jusqu'à ce qu'il aille parfaitement bien. Le jeune homme leva la tête lorsqu'il entendit la porte et s'ouvrir et se refermer doucement, laissant ainsi passer son gardien. Duo s'approcha de lui avec un sourire, il s'assit sur le bord de la fenêtre et plongea ses yeux au dehors.

« C'est d'accord. Tu sors demain matin et je t'emmène chez moi. Tu verras, ce n'est pas très grand, mais nous avons largement assez de place pour deux. En attendant que tu puisses sortir, je te prêterais mes affaires, nous irons acheter les tiennes ensembles. »

L'américain se leva et posa sa paume contre la vitre glacée. Son souffle formait des cristaux sur la glace froide. Il posa son front contre la surface place et soupira. Ce qu'il avait à dire à Heero, il devait lui dire depuis longtemps. Pendant ce temps, le japonais le fixait, il attendait le moindre geste de sa part, qu'il sache ce qui allait, ce qui n'allait pas.

« Tu sais… Je l'ai quitté… Cette femme… Je l'ai quitté pour toi… Je sais que j'ai dit que j'allais me marier mais c'était faux, je me mentais à moi-même. Je ne peux pas me marier car je ne peux pas vivre sans toi. J'espère que tu comprends, Heero, je ne t'abandonnerais plus jamais. Fais-moi confiance et tout ira bien. Je te le promets. »

Le japonais porta une main sur sa poitrine, dans laquelle résonnait son cœur. Il avait chaud et ses joues prirent une jolie teinte. Un immense sourire fendait son visage qui avait repris un peu forme humaine. Depuis le temps qu'il attendait ces paroles, il n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Il avait eu peur, il avait eu peur en sachant qu'il allait emménager chez Duo. Peur qu'il y ait cette femme, peur de les voir ensemble, peur d'entendre leurs soupirs la nuit, peur de leurs regards… Maintenant, il n'avait plus peur. Une douce chaleur se répandait dans son corps, emportant avec elle tout ce qui l'avait détruit jusqu'à maintenant. Il se leva et enlaça Duo par derrière. Il se sentait si bien comme ça, sentir sa force contre lui, lui qui était devenu si frêle avec le temps, lui qui avait besoin de protection. Duo sourit, il se retourna, le prit dans ses bras doucement en le berçant, puis il le repoussa quelque peu en souriant.

« Je vais préparer les affaires pour demain. Sois sage ! »

Il lui fit un clin d'œil avant d'attraper le seul sac de voyage qui se trouvait dans la pièce, il commença à plier les vêtements et les rangea proprement dans le sac, puis, il fourra tout ce qu'il jugeait utile dedans.

« Les autres vont venir nous voir demain soir. Oh, très rapidement, je leur ai dit que tu étais fatigué. »

Duo surpris l'expression renfermée de son compagnon, il se reprit aussitôt.

« Ne t'en fais pas Heero, ils ne t'en veulent pas. Ils n'ont pas pitié de toi non plus. Ils s'en veulent à eux. Ils sont très heureux de te savoir sain et sauf. Alors tout se passera bien. Tu me fais confiance, non ? »

Heero sourit gentiment. Oui, il lui faisait confiance.

_Tic_

_Tac_

_Tic_

_Tac_

Heero fixait la montre d'argent que Duo lui avait donné. En effet, l'américain s'était aperçut qu'il la fixait souvent. Il la lui avait donnée en lui disant que comme cela, il serait toujours auprès de lui. Maintenant, ils se trouvaient tous deux dans l'appartement du natté, Heero dans le canapé en train de fixer la trotteuse, Duo dans la cuisine en train de préparer le dîner du soir. Heero lui avait proposé son aide mais la châtain l'avait foutu à la porte d'un coup de pied dans le derrière. Le japonais avait pris une mine boudeuse en s'installant devant la télévision. Il était sortit le matin même en emportant avec lui un Duo ravit, une tonne de recommandations de la part de Duo, un grand dessin et un gros bisou de la part de la petite Maria. Il avait prit rapidement ses marques dans le petit appartement de son ancien coéquipier. Il avait dormit quelques heures puis avait mangé en silence pour lui, dans un flot ininterrompu de paroles pour Duo. L'après midi, il s'était prélassé dans un bain chaud puis avait fouillé dans les tiroirs du natté pour trouver quelque chose qui lui ailler, ce qu'il trouva dans les vieux vêtements trop petits de l'américain.

C'était le soir même que les trois autre pilotes des Gundams devaient les rejoindre pour passer leur première soirée ensemble depuis longtemps. Heero était nerveux à l'idée de les revoir, mais au fond de lui, il était heureux. Cela faisait tellement longtemps qu'il n'avait pas parlé avec eux, de plus il s'en voulait de leur avoir fait vivre tout ce qu'ils avaient vécu à cause de lui. Malgré ce que lui avait dit Duo, il comptait s'excuser, et maintenant qu'il se sentait entier et en sécurité, il pensait pouvoir être assez fort pour le faire. C'est donc avec anxiété mais aussi excitation qu'il attendait que les autres arrivent.

Quatre et Trowa furent les premiers à pointer le bout de leur nez. Ils offrirent des présents aux deux revenants et entamèrent tout de suite une conversation joyeuse et bon enfant avec Duo et Heero, bien que ce dernier ne parla pas. Quatre l'observait avec un sourire, ce Heero qui lui avait fait peur avant n'était plus là, dans son cœur régnait une immense lumière, forte et chaude. Le blond se doutait que Duo n'y était pas pour rien, il ne laissait pas indifférent le jeune japonais et cela fit rire légèrement l'arabe. Une fois cette « vision » offerte à son esprit, le blond put participer activement aux blagues du natté, se collant contre Trowa par la même occasion. Wufei arriva quelques temps plus tard, avec comme excuse qu'il avait eu une migraine et était allé à l'hôpital. Les autres se fichèrent de lui sachant qu'il était allé voir Sally.

Le repas se passa dans une ambiance bon enfant. Personne ne sembla être gêné par le fait qu'Heero ne pouvait pas parler. De plus, Duo commençait à avoir l'habitude et il arrivait à décrypter les mimiques et les gestes de son compagnon. Tous furent très heureux de se revoir, ils se promirent de se revoir. Wufei partit le premier en s'excusant. Heero lui s'endormit dans le canapé contre l'épaule de Duo devant les regards attendris de Trowa et de Quatre. Le blond regarda le natté dans les yeux, pupilles bleus claires contre pupilles améthyste.

« Tu vas lui dire ? «

Le jeune homme le regarde interdit.

« De quoi ?

-ce que tu ressens ?

-il le sait…

-Il a besoin de l'entendre…

-J'ai besoin d'attendre encore un peu…

-Duo, ne lui fait pas de mal.

-Non ! Je … j'en suis incapable…

-Bien, je voulais m'en assurer, m'assurer même si je le savais.

-Merci Quatre… »

Duo sourit au jeune homme. Celui-ci et son amant se dirigèrent vers la sortie en leur disant au revoir, l'américain ne se levant pas, ne voulant pas réveiller l'endormi contre lui. SA belle au bois dormant. Non, il ne voulait pas le lui dire, pas maintenant. Il ne voulait pas lui faire peur… il pensait qu'il s'en doutait mais si ce n'était pas le cas, s'il pensait que ce n'était que de la pure amitié ? Duo ne savait pas comment il réagirait face à cela. De plus, Heero pouvait prendre peur, croire qu'on en voulait encore après son corps alors que ce n'était pas du tout de que voulait Duo. Bien sûr le plaisir physique était de mise mais pour l'instant le jeune américain essayait de combler le cœur de l'homme qui dormait contre lui. Duo se leva sans réveiller Heero, il le prit dans ses bras et l'emmena dans la chambre. Il le posa sur le lit et remit les couvertures sur lui, puis il caressa son front avec sa main avant de se pencher sur son visage. Il était si beau lorsqu'il s'endormait. Il posa ses lèvres doucement contre les siennes puis se releva et sortit de la chambre. Dans le noir une main porta ses doigts contre des lèvres gonflées de désir. Un soupir se fit entendre.

« Si tu savais Duo… »

_Un mois_

_Deux mois_

_Trois mois_

_Quatre mois_

_Cinq mois_

_Six mois_

Heero marchait d'un pas alerte en direction de son appartement en sifflotant. Cela faisait maintenant six mois qu'il avait emménagé chez Duo. Six mois qui était selon lui les plus beaux de sa vie. Bien sûr, ça n'avait pas beaucoup avancé quand à leur situation. Seuls quelques baisers de-ci de-là lorsque l'un ou l'autre était endormi et que l'autre veillait. Depuis, Heero s'était reconstruit, il mangeait normalement, avait arrêté tout contact avec tout ce qui touchait à la drogue et à l'alcool. Il avait réussi à sortir et aimait faire les magasins avec Duo. Il recommençait une vie normale ou presque. Il était comme sur un petit nuage rose et ne voulait plus en redescendre.

Il rentrait chez lui, il rentrait voir l'homme qu'il aimait et avec lequel il avait décidé de faire sa vie. Cette journée, il avait décidé d'en faire la plus belle de sa vie. Il avait prévu de tout dire au natté. Pour la première fois depuis des mois, il sentait que sa voix pourrait de nouveau passer la barrière de ses lèvres. Il avait décidé que leur relation ne devait pas s'éterniser. Duo attendait qu'il soit prêt, et bien il était prêt et il allait le lui prouver.

Il arriva devant l'appartement commun et l'ouvrit avec impatiente. Il posa ses clefs sur le petit meuble de l'entrée, ses clés des Preventers. En effet depuis un mois il avait recommencé à travailler. Doucement peut-être mais il avait recommencé et finalement cela avait contribué à ce qu'il aille beaucoup mieux, cela avait contribué à sa résurrection.

L'appartement était silencieux, totalement silencieux. Le cœur d'Heero fit un bond dans sa poitrine… Peut-être n'était-il pas rentré ? Peut-être lui était-il arrivé quelque chose ? Mais non, il y avait ses chaussures et sa veste dans l'entrée donc il était là. Le fait que le natté ne lui saute pas au cou alors qu'il rentrait étonna et fit angoisser Heero. Celui-ci se dirigea fébrile vers le salon.

Tout se figea… Tout…

Un cri effroyable traversa ses lèvres.

Il courut dans le vestibule et sortit dehors en claquant la porte, les images repassant sans cesse dans sa tête.

Duo en train d'embrasser. Duo en train de l'embrasser Elle. Duo en train d'embrasser Alia, celle qui aurait dû être sa femme. La pièce plongée dans le noir. La table avec un dîner aux chandelles de préparé…

Heero n'avait pas vu l'expression de dégoût du natté, il courait sous la pluie battante dans la ville, cherchant à s'éloigner le plus possible de cet endroit. Enfin il ralentit sa course à bout de souffle et s'arrêta sous une fenêtre entrouverte. Fenêtre d'où s'écoulait comme de la lave brûlante une chanson…

Attends-toi à c'que je me traîne à tes pieds  
Laura, j'ai constaté que même un silence de toi  
Pouvait pousser mon rire à mourir

Heero écoutait la chanson sous la fenêtre, il ne retenait pas les larmes qui roulaient le long de ses joues.

*¤_Tu as toujours été seul¤*_

Cette voix… Il ne l'avait pas entendu depuis si longtemps. Mais après tout elle était la seule en laquelle il puisse toujours avoir confiance. Comment est-ce qu'il avait pu croire les belles paroles de son ancien coéquipier, de son ancien ami, de son ancien…amant ?

Attends-moi, toi tu es la reine des sommets,  
L'orage sévit dans les plaines  
Tu ne m'entends pas, je suis parasité malgré moi

Le regard hagard du japonais parcourut la rue, la pluie continuait de tomber à flot. Il avait froid, il commençait à avoir faim, la fatigue se faisait ressentir. Soudain ses yeux se posèrent sur un petit carton au pied du plus proche platane. Il s'en approcha et l'ouvrit.

« Toi aussi tu as toujours été seul ? »

Le chaton le regarda de ses grands yeux ronds, il miaula faiblement. Le jeune homme le prit dans ses mains et le souleva. L'animal n'était pas très vieux, il était affamé, surement abandonné dans ce carton…

*¤_Pauvre petit chat abandonné, tu ne retrouves plus ta maison…¤*_

Elle a su, simplement  
Enfermer mon cœur dans son appartement

Heero serra l'animal contre lui. La musique résonnait dans sa tête. Que pouvait-il faire de plus ? Encore une fois tout lui avait rappelé qu'il était seul et que cela ne changera jamais. Il pouvait pleurer autant qu'il voulait, certaine chose ne changerait jamais.

« Nous sommes pareils toi et moi… »

Un vague miaulement lui répondit, le chaton avait planté ses griffes dans son T-shirt et il s'endormait contre cette source de chaleur qui lui était offerte.

*¤_Petit chat, petit chat… Mon cher petit chat… Où vas-tu maintenant ?¤*_

Avec ou sans toi, j'ai quelques problèmes  
Tu t'en fous, Laura, j'suis désolé quand même  
Si tu vas par là, ça me convient aussi dépose-moi

Pourquoi tout devait se finir ainsi ? Cela paraissait surnaturel. Alors le soldat parfait n'avait pas le droit de vivre en temps de paix, ou alors il devrait obligatoirement souffrir ? Puisque c'était ainsi, autant ne plus continuer de vivre.

« Toi non plus, tu n'as plus beaucoup de temps. Que dirais-tu de finir avec moi ? »

L'animal ne répondit pas, le ronronnement était trop bas pour qu'une simple oreille humaine puisse l'entendre. Heero referma sa veste contre lui pour que la pluie ne mouille pas trop son pelage.

_*¤Voici donc la véritable fin…Mon petit chat va retrouver son nid douillet¤*_

Encore une fois, c'est d'en bas que j'appelle  
Elle se penche parfois de son nid d'hirondelle  
Daigne me recevoir, ne me laisse pas de place pour m'asseoir

La musique prit Heero dans son engrenage, l'emmenant dans un monde à part, dans lequel sa douleur devint immense. Elle le prenait dans tout son corps, dans tout ce qui faisait qu'il vivait, qu'il existait.

« Quittons cet endroit, personne ne veut de nous. »

Heero soupira, il essuya d'un revers de manche, manche elle-même trempée les larmes qui maculaient son visage, il se mit à déambuler dans la rue.

*¤_Pauvre petit chat abandonné, tu ne retrouves plus ton chemin, personne ne t'attend à la maison_¤*

Elle a su, simplement,  
Changer les clefs de son cœur et de l'appartement

Il n'aurait jamais dû faire confiance à cet homme, il n'aurait jamais dû se laisser emmener dans son flot de parole. Alors qu'il lui avait tout donné, qu'il avait même placé sa vie dans ses mains, celui-ci l'avait jeté comme un détritus dans une tempête au bord d'un gouffre.

« Nous avons été trahis… »

Après tout, il n'avait pas le droit de rêver… Il avait faillit espérer, mais tout était finit… Comment pourrait-il continuer ainsi ? Il n'aurait jamais dû lui faire confiance…

« Tu disais qu'il fallait que je te fasse confiance… »

*¤_C'est le goût de la trahison_¤*

Attends toi à c'que je me traîne à tes pieds  
Laura, en attendant je sais que le jour viendra,  
Où je pourrai en mourir de rire.

Heero marcha pendant près d'une heure, il grelotait, ses pieds avaient peine à marcher, comme s'ils étaient embourbés dans du sable. Il portait toujours contre lui son précieux fardeau, cœur contre cœur, âme contre âme. Car lorsqu'une âme blessée rencontre une autre âme meurtrie, elles ne peuvent que se supporter l'une et l'autre, et se suivre main dans la main sur le chemin qui mène à la mort. Le japonais arriva au bord de l'eau, il posa le chaton sur le bord et se redressa, il regarda le courant d'eau glacé, un sourire peiné apparut sur son visage. Alors qu'il redressait la tête, il vit sur le petit pont, la silhouette de son aimé, un mirage sans aucun doute.

« Duo… je t'aime… »

Il lui fit un signe et un sourire léger avant de se laisser tomber sur le dos dans les tourbillons gelés du liquide transparent.

_*¤Enfin… Petit chat tu es à moi !!!! ¤_*

* * *

Plus qu'un arc !!!!! héhé ^^

reviews onegai *_*


	4. Arc 4

Voilà Voilà le dernier Arc !!! Et oui c'est la fin les amis!

Merci à tous pour vos reviews , ça fait énormément plaisir!

gros bisoux et bonne lecture!!!

chanson: Maybe not de Cat Power : www(point)youtube(point)com(slach)watch?v=skreabVrMRk

* * *

Arc 4 : « Le paradis des enfers… »

Son corps était étendu dans un lit. Un lit aux draps blancs, blancs comme la neige, un blanc ange. Comme si de grandes ailes lumineuses allaient apparaître dans son dos et l'emmener au paradis. Autour de lui personne ne parlait, chacun plongé dans ses propres pensés. Ils n'étaient là que pour faire bonne figure aux yeux du monde, pourtant l'existence et la mort de cet homme avait détruit leur vie, pour cela ils lui en voulaient. Quatre pleurait silencieusement dans les bras de Trowa, Wufei était déjà partit avec Sally et Duo, lui, il serrait la main d'Alia, il s'en voulait mais ne comptait pas foutre sa vie en l'air pour lui, ce soldat égoïste…

C'est dans son linceul de mort, sous une musique triste au possible que leur ancien coéquipier passa devant eux pour rejoindre la seul sépulture qui semblait digne des bienfaits qu'il leur avait rendu, le bûcher.

Ainsi, est mort, Heero Yuy.

FIN

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Naaaaaan !! je rigole !!!! Vous y avez vraiment cru ???? XD Je suis sadique je sais, merci, merci ! *se congratule elle-même*

Arc 4 : « Lorsque la lumière céleste vient en aide aux hommes. »

Devant lui se trouvait son double. La même personne, les même traits, les mêmes cheveux, les mêmes lèvres. Seul des pupilles, noires d'encre. Aucun blanc, tout habillé de noir, une lueur de malice dans les yeux. Des griffes qui lui touchait le visage, mais il ne sentait plus rien ; il n'avait plus de corps, il n'était plus qu'une âme égarée. Le diable avait encore gagné, il s'était suicidé… Il n'aurait pas le droit au paradis.

_*¤Je savais que tu me rejoindrais, tout n'est qu'une question de temps ! Enfin, cette histoire se finit, tu as vraiment été celui avec lequel j'ai eu le plus de mal. Vraiment ! C'est un compliment ! En même temps, je ne me suis jamais autant amusé ! Pour cela je vais te faire une faveur, voit ta propre mort ! ¤*_

Il se vit. Il vit son corps en dessous de lui. Il était pâle, blanc comme si de la farine avait été étalée sur sa peau. Ses paupières étaient fermées, violettes, des cernes apparaissaient sous ses yeux. Ses lèvres closes ne laissaient passer aucune respiration, elles paraissaient être moulées dans du plâtre. Ses mains étaient repliées sur son torse, une rose rouge reposant sur son cœur. L'âme porta une main à son visage, il ne sentait pas les larmes qui pourtant voulaient s'écouler.

_*¤Une âme ne pleure pas, Heero. Tu ne pourras plus jamais sentir la chaleur de cette eau salée le long de tes joues. Plus rien ne pourra te toucher, tu seras mon esclave pour l'éternité et les souffrances que tu endureras en enfer, tu les ressentiras mais même lorsque tu préfèrerais n'avoir jamais existé, tu ne pourras plus jamais pleurer.¤*_

L'âme ne répondit pas, elle enleva sa main de ses yeux, elle savait que son double maléfique avait raison. D'ailleurs plus elle s'éloignait de son corps dans son chemin vers les enfers, plus les ténèbres l'engloutissaient. Elle voyait de moins en moins bien son ancien corps dans ses draps blancs… Une silhouette apparut à ses côtés, elle reconnut l'homme qu'elle avait aimé, Duo. Duo toujours en noir agenouillé auprès de son corps, qui lui avait pris une main et qui le serrait.

« Je t'en pris Heero, ne pars pas… »

L'âme entendit ces mots et elle sursauta. N'était-elle pas censée de rien ressentir du dehors ? Elle ressentit ensuite une brûlure sur sa main, qu'elle porte devant ses yeux. Là, là où son corps était devenu presque transparent, une tâche dorée s'élargissait, elle le brûlait littéralement. Le brûlait mais il ne souffrait pas, les ténèbres semblait s'éclaircir. L'âme ne dit rien et son compagnon continua de parler.

_*¤Tu vois Heero, tout est un concours de circonstance. Si tu lui avais dit tes sentiments, rien de tout cela ne serait arrivé et je ne serais jamais apparut. Si tu étais arrivé quelques minutes plus tard ce soir là, tu aurais pu entendre le coup partir, la femme tomber à terre et ton cher et tendre en rage devant elle. Tu ne m'aurais jamais suivit. Mais je te voulais, tu le comprends Heero, je te voulais de tout mon être. Regarde-le, maintenant il te pleure ! Il te pleure car je t'ai arraché à son cœur. Tu apprendras à m'aimer Heero, je te le promets !¤*_

Le Démon s'approcha de l'âme, il l'attira contre lui. Duo continuait de pleurer, et chacune de ses larmes qui tombaient sur la peau de son aimé brûlait l'âme, la rendant de moins en moins transparente, son corps prenant une teinte dorée. Lorsque le démon s'empara des « lèvres » de l'âme, il se recula en hurlant et la relâcha. Il porta à ses lèvres une main griffue et regarda couler les perles de sang noir. Duo avait offert un baiser au corps sans vie d'Heero en même temps que lui. L'âme se regardait, l'or prenait son corps de plus en plus, l'ombre disparaissait et elle semblait se rapprocher de son corps, attirée vers la vie et non vers la mort.

Lorsque la Mort tombe amoureuse.

Sa proie ne peut jamais mourir.

Son âme sœur ne peut aller en enfer.

Lorsque la Mort pleure son aimé.

Sa douce moitié ne peut jamais mourir.

Elle reviendra à la vie dans une lumière dorée

Lorsque la Mort perd son amour

C'est alors que les anges pleurent eux aussi

Et la lumière céleste viendra en aide aux hommes.

Le Diable regarda sa proie. Il écarquilla les yeux, ses pupilles fondant devant tant d'éclat. L'âme n'était plus que lumière. Elle était une statue d'or qui brillait devant lui et qu'il ne pouvait approcher. Lorsqu'il essaya d'envoyer les ombres la récupérer, les yeux d'or se tournèrent vers les pauvres âmes esclaves, celle-ci devinrent des anges et montèrent au paradis. L'âme put voir devant elle, sa moitié maléfique hurler, tenter par tous les moyens de la récupérer. Mais, elle n'appartenait déjà plus au royaume des morts… Elle vit les traits déformés de ce démon, elle le vit plonger sur elle toute griffe dehors et être repoussé par le halo lumineux qui l'entourait.

*¤_NONNNNN !! NONNNN !! TU M'APPARTIENTS ! TU NE PEUX PAS T'ECHAPPER DE MES GRIFFES ! CELA EST IMPOSSIBLE ! JE NE LAISSERAIS PERSONNE T'AVOIR ! TU ES A MOI ! A MOI !!! ¤*_

Elle vit un ange apparaître devant eux, il était magnifique, ses grandes ailes blanches et duveteuse s'ouvrirent devant elle, la protégeant du démon qui crachait flammes et noirceur. L'ange leva la main vers le démon, celui-ci se vit enchaîner par des maillons d'argent. Il ne pouvait plus parler, et regardait seulement l'être du paradis avec un regard de mort. Lorsque l'ange de la Justice parla, la voix entoura l'âme d'un nuage de douceur et de sérénité. Les paroles dures n'étaient pas pour elle, elle le savait. Les larmes de la Mort l'avaient sauvée.

** Tu n'as plus aucun pouvoir sur cette âme. Tu dois accepter ta défaite. Balthazar, chien des enfers, tu ne l'auras jamais car la Mort elle-même l'a sauvée. Tu as déjà enfreint beaucoup de règles, tu l'as obligée au suicide, tu l'as poussée à commettre cet acte pour la récupérer. Tu n'aurais pas dû, l'Eternel n'est pas clément. Tu es répudié. Tu ne seras jamais démon. Ton existence continuera sur terre, là bas tu pourras être jugé sur tes actes impies. Ce jugement ne peut être contredit. Car l'équilibre ne doit pas être détruit **

L'âme vit le démon s'enflammer d'un feu argenté, ses ailes noires consumées par le brasier, il hurlait de douleur et tendait une main calcinée vers l'ange pour quémander son aide. Il fut rejeté dans un éclair argenté sur terre où il goûterait à l'amertume de la vie humaine. L'ange se tourna vers l'âme en souriant, emplissant son cœur d'un immense bonheur.

**Toi que la Mort a pleuré. Vis pour elle.**

L'âme vit la main céleste se lever et lui toucher le front, elle sentit à peine le contact que déjà elle se sentait attirée en arrière. Elle tomba en fixant l'ange dans les yeux, son corps doré l'entraînant vers la vie. Puis ce fut la douleur lorsque l'air fit revivre en lui son cœur, la douleur puis le noir… Les ténèbres.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Un rêve? Tout cela ne pouvait être qu'un rêve. Lorsque vous êtes morts, il n'y a rien. Rien d'autre que le noir et le silence. Alors tout cela n'était que le fruit de ses désirs, de son imagination ? Rien de tout cela n'était réel ? Alors il était vraiment mort…

Mais… S'il était vraiment mort… D'où venait cette chanson ?...

There's a dream that I see, I pray it can be  
Look cross the land, shake this land  
A wish or a command  
A Dream that I see, don't kill it, it's free  
You're just a man, you get what you can

(C'est un rêve que je vois, je pris pour que cela en soit un

Regarde en travers cette terre, secoue la  
Un souhait ou une commande  
Je rêve que je vois, ne le tuons pas, c'est libre  
Tu es juste un homme, tu as ce que tu peux)

Pourquoi de telle parole en cet instant ? Pourquoi cela lui faisait penser à ce qui s'était passé, ou ce qui ne s'était pas passé. Comment le savoir ? Si tout cela n'était qu'un rêve, cela voudrait dire qu'il ne le reverrait jamais ?

Mais… S'il était vraiment mort… Comment pouvait-il sentir les larmes sur sa main ?

We all do what we can  
So we can do just one more thing  
We can all be free  
Maybe not in words  
Maybe not with a look  
But with your mind

(Nous faisons tous ce qu'on peut  
Donc, on peut encore faire une dernière chose  
On pourrait tous être libre  
Peut-être pas dans les mots  
Peut-être pas dans le regard  
Mais avec ton âme)

Son âme ? L'âme peut-elle sentir ? Toutes ces senteurs qui l'agressaient maintenant, si douce et pourtant si forte... L'âme encore dans son corps, son corps mort pouvait-elle sentir cette peau contre la sienne, et le parfum de l'être tant aimé ?

Mais… S'il était vraiment mort… Comment pouvait-il sentir ses propres larmes le long de ses joues ?

Listen to me, don't walk that street  
There's always an end to it  
Come and be free, you know who I am  
We're just living people

(Ecoute moi, ne va pas dans cette rue  
Il y a toujours une fin à ça  
Deviens et soit libre, tu sais qui je suis  
Nous sommes juste des personnes vivantes)

Alors peut-être que tout ceci n'était pas un rêve, peut-être que cela était réellement passé. Mais alors cela voudrait dire qu'il n'était pas mort… Non, cela n'était pas possible… Il avait sentit l'eau entrer dans ses poumons, cette eau si froide, il savait qu'il était mort !

Mais… S'il était vraiment mort…Comment pouvait-il sentir son cœur battre dans sa poitrine ?

We won't have a thing  
So we've got nothing to lose  
We can all be free  
Maybe not with words  
Maybe not with a look  
But with your mind

(Nous n'aurons rien  
Donc, nous n'avons rien à perdre  
Nous pouvons tous devenir libre

Peut-être pas dans les mots  
Peut-être pas dans le regard  
Mais avec ton âme)

Beaucoup trop de chose qui n'allait pas avec ce qu'il pensait de la mort. Et cette voix qui l'avait poussé jusqu'au bout à mettre fin à ses jours, pourquoi n'était-elle plus là ? Pourquoi ne l'appelait-elle pas ?

Mais… S'il était vraiment mort… Comment pouvait-il sentir le long de ses lèvres son propre souffle ?

You've got to choose a wish or command  
At the turn of the tide, is withering thee  
Remember one thing, the dream you can see  
Pray to be, shake this land

(Nous avons à choisir, un souhait ou une commande  
A la fin de la marée, illumine toi  
Rappelle-toi d'une chose, les rêves que tu peux voir  
Pris pour qu'ils se réalisent, secoue cette terre)

Pourtant, il était sûr de lui. Mais alors pourquoi ? Pourquoi cet espoir qui naissait en lui et qui fleurissait son esprit ? Pourquoi est-ce que son cœur s'emballait alors qu'il pensait ne pas être mort…

Mais… S'il était vraiment mort… Comment pouvait-il sentir le cœur de cet être aimé contre sa main, comment pouvait-il sentir son souffle glisser le long de son visage ?

We all do what we can  
So we can do just one more thing  
We won't have a thing  
So we've got nothing to lose  
We can all be free  
Maybe not with words  
Maybe not with a look  
But with your mind

(Nous faisons tous ce qu'on peux  
Donc, on peut encore faire une dernière chose

Nous n'avons rien  
Donc nous n'avons rien à perdre

On pourrait tous être libre  
Peut-être pas dans les mots  
Peut-être pas dans le regard  
Mais avec ton âme)

« Je t'aime Heero… Je t'aime plus que tout au monde… Je t'en pris Heero, ne pars pas »

Mais… S'il était vraiment mort… Comment pouvait-il entendre ces douces paroles murmuraient à son oreilles ? Comment pouvait-il sentir ces deux autres présences, et ces moustaches lui chatouiller la joue ? Comment ? Comment ? … Comment pouvait-il répondre à cet appel ? …. S'il était vraiment mort ?

But with your mind

(Mais avec ton âme)

« Moi aussi…. Je… Je t'aime… Duo, je ne pars pas… »

Et les yeux cobalts de se plonger dans les pupilles améthystes, une main fébrile de sécher les larmes sur les joues de l'autre. Un petit chat de ronronner en se pelotonnant contre le flanc de l'homme qui l'avait sauvé.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

**ATTENTION, CECI PEUT ETRE CONSIDERE COMME LA FIN. CE QUI VA SUIVRE N'EST QU'UNE SUITE PARTIELLE AVEC UN LEMON (avec la révélation du pourquoi du comment du baiser entre Duo et Alia, avant le lemon pour ceux qui veulent savoir) , SI CELA VOUS CONVIENT COMME CELA, N'ALLEZ PAS PLUS LOIN. **

**MERCI A VOUS DE M'AVOIR SUIVIE JUSQU'AU BOUT !!!**

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Les semaines étaient passées, et avec elles, les jours ensoleillés du printemps étaient arrivés. Heero avait repris petit à petit de l'appétit, il dormait mieux, ne faisait plus de cauchemar. Il avait repris une vie normale. Il avait quitté les Preventers pour tenir une petite épicerie fine. (Ah Heero nu sous un tablier vert en train de servir des pèches *bave* … hm… désoulée… je ne pouvais pas m'en empêcher…). Duo lui avait demandé à entrer dans la bureaucratie des Prev', ainsi il n'allait plus en mission et pouvait consacrer tout son temps pour son Hee-chan. Aucun des deux n'avaient jamais reparlés de ce qui c'était passé ce soir là. Pas une allusion, pas une parole, rien. Alia avait disparu de leurs vies et cela leur convenait. Pourtant ce silence rendait le natté fou, il savait que c'était à cause de ça qu'Heero avait attenté à sa vie, il ne voulait pas qu'il reste sur un mensonge, et d'un autre côté, il ne voulait pas qu'il retombe dans une dépression s'il en reparlait. Cependant, il savait que le jour viendrait où il devrait lui en parler.

Et ce jour arriva tant bien que mal. Cela faisait maintenant deux mois qu'Heero s'était réveillé, c'était aussi l'anniversaire de l'américain. Ou plutôt la date qu'ils avaient choisit comme étant celle de son anniversaire. Quarte, Trowa et Wufei étaient venus, Duo avait reçu beaucoup de présent, et ils avaient passé une agréable soirée. Seul Heero ne lui avait rien offert, et son attitude nerveuse tout le long de la soirée inquiétait le natté. Lorsque Quatre et Trowa partirent, ils firent un clin d'œil à Heero, comme un signe d'encouragement, que Duo ne comprit pas… Mais alors pas du tout…

Et pour cause, depuis quelques semaines, leur relation s'était nettement améliorée. Heero était de plus en plus charmeur et Duo passait de plus en plus de temps sous la douche lorsqu'il rentrait le soir et trouvait le japonais torse nu et pantalon taille basse en train de faire la cuisine, de la sauce sur son doigt en train de lécher celui-ci avec application… Heero avait décidé d'offrir un cadeau spécial au numéro 2 ce soir là, il avait décidé de s'offrir lui…

Duo avait débarrassé seul, Heero étant allé dans la salle de bain dès que leurs amis étaient partis. Le natté ne le revit pas, il se dit qu'il avait dû aller se coucher. Il alla lui aussi dans la salle de bain, il prit une douche rapide et se dirigea, une serviette autour des hanches et une autre sur la tête dans sa chambre. Il entra et referma derrière lui, n'allumant pas la lumière, il connaissait sa chambre par cœur. Soudain il sentit deux mains chaudes l'attirer vers un torse musclé. Deux doigts fermes lui firent tourner la tête et une bouche vorace vint à la rencontre de la sienne. Puis son « agresseur » se recula en le lâchant et alla s'installer sur le lit de l'américain.

Heero attendait tranquillement dans les draps de satin, il était torse nu, un pantalon noir taille basse montrait qu'il ne portait aucun sous-vêtements, une érection déjà forte déformait le tissu. Il passa une langue gourmande sur ses lèvres en invitant Duo. Celui-ci approcha encore trop envoûté par cette apparition. Ce ne fus que lorsqu'il sentit la serviette glisser le long de ses reins et des lèvres avides se poser sur sa peau qu'il se recula. Il tenait le visage du japonais entre ses mains et le regarda en fronçant les sourcils.

« Qu'est-ce que ?

C'est ton cadeau d'anniversaire.

…

Duo je te veux…

Attends, attends… deux minutes papillons… »

Le regard que lui fit le japonais lui fendit le cœur.

« Tu… ne veux pas ?

-si, si… Mais je ne veux pas que ça se passe comme ça… »

Cette fois c'était Heero qui ne comprenait rien du tout …

« Tu sais… ce soir là… »

Le japonais fit une grimace il s'apprêtait à le faire taire, mais les pupilles de son aimé l'en empêchèrent.

« Je ne voulais pas… Je ne voulais pas que tu vois ça… Tu étais en retard, j'étais inquiet. Je nous avais préparé un repas au chandelle, je voulais conclure avec toi ce soir là…Quelqu'un a sonné à la porte, j'ai cru que tu avais quelque chose, ou que c'était la police pour me dire quelque chose d'horrible. Lorsque j'ai vu qui se tenait devant moi, je n'ai pas réagit… C'est elle qui s'est invitée, je l'ai suivie en refermant la porte, elle disait avoir oublié quelque chose. Je l'ai laissée aller, et lorsqu'elle est revenue, je me suis levée pour aller la reconduire… C'est là qu'elle s'est jetée sur moi. C'est là qu'elle m'a embrassé !! Elle le savait cette garce, elle savait que tu étais en train de rentrer, elle te suivait… Elle avait monté toute cette scène de toute pièce pour t'éloigner de moi. Lorsque je t'ai vu partir en courant, je l'ai frappée, et j'ai couru après toi. Je t'ai cherché longtemps jusqu'à ce que je te trouve. J'ai plongé dans l'eau glacée pour te récupérer… j'ai plongé et je t'ai ramené à la maison… Avec Shinigami… Je suis désolé Heero. »

Le japonais sourit, il caressa lentement la joue de son vis-à-vis. Shinigami sur le tapis au pied du lit ronronnait bruyamment. Duo regarda interrogatif Heero.

« Je le savais Duo, je le savais. Mais merci de me l'avoir dit.

-Tu ??

-Oui, un ange me l'a dit. »

Sur ces paroles, il s'allongea sur le dos en attirant le natté plus si natté que ça sur lui.

Ils se regardèrent un moment, avant que Duo ne pose ses lèvres sur celles d'Heero. Ce dernier ouvrit la bouche lorsqu'il sentit une langue tatillonne lui caressait les lèvres, les deux jumelles vinrent se rencontrer dans un frémissement et elles entamèrent un doux ballet. Ils durent mettre fin au baiser pour reprendre leur souffle. Ils étaient doux deux très rouges, et leurs yeux emplis de désir. Lorsque le natté vint mordiller la lèvre inférieure puis le lobe de l'oreille de son amant, le gémissement qu'il eut en échange le fit sourire.

Entre deux baisers, Duo avait ôté le pantalon de son compagnon, pouvant observer à loisir son corps d'éphèbe. Il caressa du bout des doigts son torse imberbe passant sur les côtés puis autour des tétons pour redescendre tout doucement le long de ses hanches puis faire des cercles autour de son nombril. Il s'amusait de voir le corps d'Heero avoir de la chaire de poule et se délectait des petits gémissements qu'il obtenait. Tout n'était que volupté et douceur, tendresse et amour. Il descendit une main à l'intérieure des cuisses de son compagnon et remonta tout doucement.

Lorsque les doigts fins frôlèrent le membre déjà tendu du japonais, celui ci ne put retenir un gémissement plus rauque de franchir la barrière de ses lèvres. Tout n'était que sensation. Il gémissait de plus en plus fort tandis que la main se refermait sur son sexe et entamait des mouvements de va-et-vient tandis que la bouche chaude de Duo parcourait son corps en des baisers et des suçons, marquant sa peau comme l'on marque son territoire. Lorsqu'il se sentit venir, il repoussa cette main pourtant si bienfaitrice, il retourna Duo sur le dos et entreprit de lui donner milles caresses.

Bien vite il atteignit l'entre jambe de son compagnon, il passa sa langue sur la verge tendue, souriant des ronronnements qu'il recevait. Il lécha tout le long avant de prendre le membre totalement en bouche. Les mains de l'américain vinrent dans ses mèches brunes tandis que lui-même jouait avec les mèches châtaines. Il sentit son corps se tendre sous ses mouvements et recueillit la semence dans sa bouche en avalant le tout.

Le japonais se redressa, il vint embrasser son amour tout en caressant de nouveau le membre de l'américain pour le faire se redresser. Lorsqu'il le jugea prêt, il se redressa lui aussi et se positionna. Il n'avait pas besoin de préparation, il voulait sentir Duo en lui tout de suite. Il avait envi de lui.

Il s'empala sur le membre durci d'un seul coup, laissant passer un léger cri de douleur qui se mêla à celui de surprise et de plaisir de Duo.

Ils attendirent tous deux quelques instants, le temps que chacun s'habitue à l'autre, s'embrassant et se caressant mutuellement. Puis Heero entama des mouvements sur le membre. Duo avait accroché les draps et il criait maintenant son plaisir. Bientôt la voix rauque du japonais de mêla aux petits cris ronronneur de l'américain. Lorsque le natté donna un puissant coup de rein, touchant de plein fouet la prostate de son amour, celui-ci vit de l'or devant ses yeux.

Des milliers d'étoiles scintillantes étaient devant ses paupières mi-closes, la puissance du plaisir et du désir les envahit tous les deux. Ils ne faisaient plus qu'un, un seul corps d'or dans un monde de ténèbres. Et la lumière de leur amour repoussait les ombres. Ils s'aimaient et rien d'autre n'avait d'importance.

C'est ensemble qu'ils vinrent, Heero dans la main de Duo qui l'avait prit en main et Duo en lui, l'emplissant de sa semence de vie. Un seul corps qui resta unit même lorsque Duo se retira, un seul corps qui se dit les mêmes mots en même temps.

« Je t'aime. »

Un seul corps qui s'endormit dans les draps de satin. Heero dans les bras de Duo. Le chat couché le long de son dos, dans une atmosphère de paix, de bonheur et d'amour.

Lorsque la Mort fait l'amour à l'être qu'elle a choisit

Tout être est transporté par le bonheur qui les transporte

Et La lumière céleste éclaire leurs âmes unies pour l'éternité.

Un seul corps scintillant d'or et d'argent

Repoussant les ombres

A jamais, immortel.

FIN

* * *

'Luna: *fière d'elle*

Heero et Duo: Toi? Fière de toi? En voilà une bonne nouvelle! C'est bien la première fois que ça t'arrive!!

'Luna: beuh....

Alors? Alors? Alors??????????

Reviews pleassssssssssssse


End file.
